Keith
by susanb51
Summary: Keith feels his family and friends don't know the 'real' Keith Partridge but just the superstar version and this causes family fighting. Chapters 1-18 Complete


Keith

Chapter One: How It Began

Keith Partridge sat fuming in the garage alone; his chest heaving up and down. His gorgeous hazel eyes were shooting sparks of anger. "How could she," he thought. His mind was seething with fury at his lovely sister Laurie. He had gone into the garage to calm down but that was twenty minutes ago. He was still just as mad as he had been in the car with her on the drive home from school.

It had been a normal day at school; well, a normal day as school days went for Keith. Nothing really different than any other day at San Pueblo High. Girls had followed him down all the hallways whispering and giggling behind him as if he were deaf. Smiling, watching him walk and enjoying the view of his sculpted rear end as Keith kept right on walking; ignoring them completely. Their behavior was old news to Keith. He was tired of that stupidity. He wanted something more "normal" for lack of a better word.

Keith had gone to all his classes dutifully taking notes and completing his latest literature test. Recently he had decided that he wasn't happy with his grades. All grades below a B would have to go. Almost flunking Sex Education had embarrassed him. He was disappointed when old man Grisby implied that he was lazy and that he was doing "the minimum" amount of work needed to pass. Not that Mr. Grisby was Keith's favorite teacher but still he felt wounded by the remark. It wasn't always easy to keep up.

Since his father had died, Keith had tried to step up for his family. Tirelessly he wrote songs, practiced, spent hours in the recording studio, toured endlessly without complaint, drove their Partridge Family bus, and went to school full time. None of his home chores suffered either. He took out the trash, mowed the lawn, and ran errands for each of his family members. Each time Tracy met him at the front door, exclaiming she "would die" if she didn't get some gummy bears, Keith would scoop her into his arms and with a kiss he'd head for the closest convenience store happily fulfilling her wishes.

Lunchtime has been the usual too. Gordy and Skizzy had teased Keith mercilessly making him laugh hysterically. Begging him to please give them some of his "leftovers" meaning girls he no longer dated. It was funny because for the last month he'd dated no one. There had been no time. The last four weekends in a row had been given to Partridge Family concerts. Plus the fact that he and his friends had an agreement. They never dated each others girlfriends; past or present.

Yes, everything about Keith's day had been so "routine" until Laurie asked Keith to wait for her. There was a new club starting at school called "Leaders of the Future". It was designed to encourage and empower young women to look at themselves in terms of solving the world's problems by becoming leaders in business, law, and communication. Laurie thought it sounded fascinating. The first meeting was only to be thirty minutes long so she begged Keith to wait for her so he could drive her home as usual. Keith happily agreed.

He liked Laurie riding to and from school with him. Before he had gotten his blue mustang the two of them had walked together. They were close and often talked about topics they couldn't share with their brothers, sister, or mother. As he waited Keith noticed the usual group of girls standing nearby staring. They were part of the same group that had been following him around since his family had gotten popular. He and nineteen of them had taken auto shop together. They no longer tried to chase him through the San Pueblo streets but they still loved to get one last look before they went home each afternoon.

Keith had spent a few minutes in the library returning "Siddhartha" and a few minutes at his gym locker cleaning it out. Keith got to the car just as Laurie walked out of the school building. There was a huge grin on her face. She climbed happily into the front seat.

"You will not believe it. That was the most meaningful club ever invented. It was all about honesty and truth for women in the home and the workplace. And….they made me Vice president of the club. Can you believe it, Keith? Oh I am so glad I went and thanks Keith for waiting for me." Laurie settled into her seat with a contented grin plastered on her face.

"No problem, sis. I was glad to wait," Keith answered cheerily. "So, since this was the most 'meaningful club ever invented' maybe you should tell me more," Keith teased. "I mean if they made you Vice President at the first meeting there must be some smart people there."

Laurie ignored his joking. She knew Keith meant it as a compliment even though he said it with humor in his voice. "The club is directed by Mrs. Marlow. You know her she's one of the school counselors."

"Right," Keith said as he eased the mustang out of his parking space and carefully waited for traffic to clear before pulling out onto Duncan Drive.

Well, Mrs. Marlow wants the young women of San Pueblo to become more involved in their communities and in their own futures. Now you know I am always looking for more relevant topics to study and that I am definitely an independent woman," Laurie continued.

Keith smiled at her use of the words "relevant" and "woman" but he kept quiet and hid the laughter he felt behind his pursed lips. "Uh huh," he murmured.

"So when it came time to choose leaders I thought I should step forward and go with my convictions," Laurie stated.

"Absolutely," Keith agreed slowing down for Mrs. Carnegie who was crossing at the intersection near Bartlett Department Store. They both waved and Laurie kept going with her explanation. "It didn't seem right to try for President of the Leaders of the Future since we travel so much but I definitely think I can handle the Vice President job. Don't you think so, Keith?"

But Keith had stopped listening. Coming down the street was Donna Gilmore. She was a new girl to San Pueblo and she had caught Keith's interest right away.

Chapter Two: How it Continued

The Gilmores had arrived in San Pueblo just last week in three large moving vans. One van was full of nothing but decorative art pieces. They had moved into the huge, vacant Montgomery house just off Beasley Street. Mr. Montgomery had been an oil tycoon in the late 1800's and with no surviving children or family the house stood abandoned for nearly twenty years. A few people tried to live there but the house was just too big and the expense of heating and cooling a house that size was too overwhelming for most families.

Danny Partridge had been riding home from his friend Punky Lazar's and had come home by way of the Montgomery house. Danny was the one who saw the vans and their contents as they arrived last Friday afternoon. He had also been the one who noticed that workers had mysteriously arrived about a month earlier and had begun a clean up and renovation. Being incredibly nosy, Danny couldn't keep away from the site and regularly reported his new findings each night at dinner. Though his mother and siblings seemed only mildly interested Danny was fixated on the proceedings. During one of those dinner conversations Danny had mentioned that it seemed by the number of beds and personal belongings being unpacked that they must incredibly have only one child. He was right. Monday morning Donna Gilmore appeared in Keith's third period chemistry class.

Donna was not a beauty. Her lack luster brown hair was parted down the middle and hung limp and loose down her back almost to her waist. Her pale face was unsmiling and freckled. Donna was decidedly overweight by at least forty pounds. Her clothes were a forgettable brown pair of corduroy pants, a beige T-shirt that hugged her body showing all her bulges, a small black handbag made of macrame', and a horrible pair of white penny loafers. She did not look at anyone as she entered the class except the teacher, Mr. Ditmore. Donna heard some snickering coming from her new classmates but did not respond. Mr. Ditmore showed her three seats she could chose from and Donna walked silently to the one closest to the door. It also happened to be the one closest to Keith. Mr. Ditmore had moved the last four girls that had sat near Keith because they were constantly off task watching the town's heartthrob and they often stole his notes since it was after all in Keith Partridge's own handwriting. Ditmore hoped this girl wasn't under Partridge's spell. He was running out of empty seats.

Donna did not even look Keith's way as she sat down but Keith looked right at Donna and smiled a sweet smile and greeted her with a gentle "Hi". Donna Gilmore ignored Keith completely.

Keith was not stopped by her coldness. Looking nonstop into her pale blue eyes he whispered thoughtfully. "There's a textbook in the desk and we're on page 157. Welcome to San Pueblo."

Donna didn't respond with words but she did reach into the desk for a book and opened it as Mr. Ditmore began his lecture on the periodic table. She did not again look at Keith or anyone else until the bell rang. Then, Donna gathered her purse and walked out with her nose in the air. Mr. Ditmore was right behind her on his way to the teacher's lounge for quick smoke.

Tony McMartin couldn't contain himself. He marched up to Keith and laughed. In a loud booming voice so everyone could hear Tony stated simply, "Well, can you believe it? They're now letting farm animals go to school because that was a pig if I ever saw one."

Most of the class roared in hysterics but Keith shot Tony a dirty look of contempt. Tony had more to say. "Say Keith. How long before you hit on the new girl? I'm sure her calendar is wide open." Tony exploded with laughter.

"Shut up, Tony. None of that was funny to me. I don't like watching people making fun of other people. And for your information I just might ask her out. Why not?" With that Keith walked out and down the hall leaving Tony and the rest of the class too stunned to reply. Why would anyone want to date Donna Gilmore especially San Pueblo's most eligible bachelor?

That was three days ago and since then no one teased about Donna in front of Keith's face. Though Keith rarely gave orders to his classmates his words held power. Keith was highly respected by the students at San Pueblo. He was a natural born leader. His manners thanks to Shirley Partridge were impeccable. Bullying and cruel teasing would not be tolerated by this teen idol and everyone knew it. Keith was not as vocal as his sister Laurie when it came to current issues but Keith often felt the same as Laurie. He always dealt with everyone he met with fairness and kindness. That was one of the reasons that no matter how many girls Keith dated and broke up with somehow, they stayed friends. That was also the reason no one bothered Donna in chemistry class.

When Keith was not around some of the students kept harassing Donna but she ignored it as she had since the first day. Donna seemed like a zombie who silently walked the halls from class to class. She responded to nothing and seemed to be unaware of anything going on near her. But Keith had taken notice of this lost girl and for some reason that he could not explain he felt drawn to her. Keith found himself watching out for her at school and even in their neighborhood. He was amazed at her intelligence. Donna was a genius in chemistry .As yet he hadn't spoken to her again since Monday when she dismissed him totally. That was why he noticed her walking home and that was why he pulled the car over to see if Donna needed a ride home.

Laurie had noticed that Keith was no longer listening and was surprised when he slowed the car and came to a stop by the curb just a few blocks from their house.

"Keith, what are you doing? Why are we stopping," Laurie questioned.

Keith pulled out of his self absorbed thoughts. "Sorry Laurie. I want to see if Donna wants a ride," Keith responded.

Laurie was shocked. Keith hadn't mentioned he knew Donna Gilmore. Laurie had heard the rumors and rude talk going on about Donna. Laurie had seen Donna at school but they had not met. Donna was a year older and so she and Laurie did not share the same class schedules. Since Donna spoke to no one, Laurie was stunned that her brother was stopping to pick up this stranger. Few kids, other than Keith's best friends and family members, were offered a ride by Keith. Keith not only worried about his own safety due to his incredible popularity but Keith also was very protective of the blue, convertible mustang he cherished.

"Hey, Donna. Want a ride? We live just a few houses apart and its on the way," Keith smiled a glowing grin as he spoke.

Donna hesitated just a moment and then she spoke directly into Keith's handsome face. "Look superstar, mind you own business. Take your nouveau riche backside out of my way and go charm some other stupid imbecile. I can walk without your assistance. So go be fake to someone else. You have no business thinking I will fall for any of the small town tricks you hicks plan to play on me." With those remarks Donna continued her walk shooting Keith and Laurie one last finger gesture as she rounded the corner to her house.

"Wow is she rude," Laurie exclaimed. "Keith what were you thinking? Why did you stop to give her a ride?"

"I think I like her," Keith whispered still in shock from Donna's angry outburst. He had considered she would be resistant and suspicious considering how the local kids had been treating her but he was totally unprepared for the nasty barrage she had fired at him moments ago.

" Are you kidding me," Laurie smirked. "The mighty Keith Partridge wants to go out with that? What are you up to brother? There is no way that girl could possibly be on your radar. She isn't blond enough, dumb enough, or easy enough. You have never been on a date with any girl who looks like that. So what are you doing? Why are you tormenting that poor girl? Why are you trying to lead her on?"

Keith turned to look at his beloved sister but there was no love burning in his fiery gray eyes. "Just what are you insinuating," Keith bellowed. "You think I'm too conceited for a girl like Donna? So my own sister thinks I am such a snob I wouldn't date a girl like her? That's what you really think of me? You think I just date beautiful girls with no brains? Girls too dumb to realize that they are dating the dummy of the year? That's your true opinion of me," Keith screamed the questions at his sister.

"Oh for heaven's sake. Calm down. You know that girl is not your type," Laurie began.

Keith cut her off. "How the hell would you know what 'type' of girl I like. You can't read my mind or know what I feel. Listen to me, Madam Vice President, I am way past furious at you at this moment. For both our sakes I think you should shut the hell up until we get home because I can't think of anything nice to say to you at this point Laurie." Keith angrily yanked the wheel and pulled the car back out into his lane. He headed for home silently fuming inside but Laurie wasn't finished.

"Don't ever give me orders again and don't tell me to 'shut up'. I don't have to take instructions from you little man. No matter what you say or how loud you say it I know you are up to no good. I am not going to let you lead that girl on or lie to me. There is something going on. Don't insult my intelligence by trying to act outraged. You have not even mentioned her name and after seeing Donna's vicious behavior you can't possibly think I'd believe you'd want that issue filled girl to be your next conquest."

Keith was just turning into the driveway when Laurie finished her tirade. He took a deep breath and hissed his reply. "Conquest, huh? That's what my girlfriends are in your eyes? Just romantic conquests that I use up and throw away? You think so little of me that you are now calling me a liar as well as a suggesting I just play with girls' affections? Donna Gilmore might not be the type of girl you have seen me with before but perhaps I am more complicated than you give me credit for. Perhaps you don't really know as much about me as you think you do."

Laurie could see Keith was almost exploding with hurt. She tried to take the argument down a step. "Keith, now you know I didn't mean it exactly like that..."

But Keith wasn't listening to any more of his sister's comments. "I need to get away from you. You are one of my best friends and until just a minute ago I thought you felt the same way about me. We have always been more than just brother and sister. I thought I could talk to you about anything. I thought you were one of the few people who got me and understood me. Now I see what you really think about me. I am just an insensitive dummy with the morals of a degenerate and the conduct of a common criminal. Well, aren't I lucky to have someone like you watching my back? Aren't I blessed to be the brother of such a wonderful, supportive sister?"

With that Keith climbed out of the car, slammed the door, and stomped into the garage making it clear with one last deadly look that Laurie should steer clear of her brother and not foolishly follow him to further their discussion. Instead Laurie burst into tears and ran inside the house and into the confused arms of Shirley Partridge who had just been wondering where were her two oldest children.

Chapter Three: How it Tangled Further

Shirley Partridge stared in confusion at her eldest daughter Laurie. "Laurie, honey. What happened? Why are you crying? Where is Keith? Didn't he drive you home? Come on honey and pull yourself together. Talk to me and tell me what's wrong."

"Oh, mom. I just had a terrible argument with Keith. We said such angry things to each other and I am so mad at him. He ran off to pout in the garage and he gave me such an angry look it scared me."

"But why, sweetheart? What were you two arguing about? How did you two get so angry?" Shirley waited patiently for Laurie to explain. Shirley led her daughter to the couch where Chris and Tracy were working on their homework. With a motherly nod of her head Shirley shooed Chris and Tracy up the stairs. Her no nonsense look let them know to stay out of sight until order was restored to the Partridge household. Too bad Shirley didn't realize that would be a long time in coming.

They sat down and Laurie took a deep cleansing breath. "Mom, everything was fine until we saw Donna Gilmore walking down the street."

"The girl who lives in the Montgomery house? The girl Danny has been giving us a play by play account of ever since the Gilmores moved in last week?"

"That's the girl. Evidently Keith knows her and has decided he likes her so today he stopped to give her a ride home. But, mother. Donna is nothing like the girls Keith dates. She is plain as vanilla ice cream. She dresses like a nun hiding every curve except the ones too fat to cover. Her hair is boring but that isn't the worst. She has one of the nastiest personalities I've ever seen. She told Keith off and then shot us both a bird," Laurie related.

"Wait a minute," Shirley sighed. "I am not sure I like the words you just used to described Donna Gilmore, Laurie; but let me get this straight. You fought with Keith about Donna? He likes her even though she was rude to him? This isn't making any sense. Danny talks about that family every night and Keith has never acted like he was even listening."

"Exactly," Laurie exclaimed. " Mom, Donna is the talk of San Pueblo High because she is distant and ignores everyone at the entire school. Not once have I seen her smile at anyone or talk to any of the kids. She just walks around like she is on drugs. She stares straight ahead and goes like a ghost floating in and out of her classes.. Most of the kids taunt her with hateful names like 'Blubber butt' or the " Wonder What That is Woman."

A giggle trickled down the stairs and both women knew who was up on the hallway steps listening in to their conversation. Laurie rolled her eyes and Shirley tiptoed to the foot of the stairway.

"Danny Partridge! Unless you want to be grounded for a month I better hear your feet running and your bedroom door shutting in the next few seconds,"Shirley threatened.

Immediately Danny's retreating footsteps were heard. His door was firmly shut a few moments later. Both woman went back to the issue at hand.

"Laurie none of this explains why you two were fighting. What does Donna's bullying at school have to do with Keith and you arguing," Shirley prompted.

"When Keith saw Donna and stopped to pick her up I knew he was up to something," Laurie continued." But when I accused him and asked him why he was pretending to like Donna when she was so far out of his league; he got incensed and yelled at me and told me to 'shut the H... up'.

Shirley was shocked. No one in the Partridge household was allowed to curse. Although she was sure that her older kids knew the words not once had she ever heard her brood actually use any curse word. "Keith cursed at you?"

"Several times,' Laurie murmured. "Mom, Keith couldn't possibly like Donna. I really think he has joined the other creeps at school and he is going to play some sort of trick on her. That is exactly what Donna accused us of anyway."

"Laurie," Shirley reasoned. "Your brother does not bow down to peer pressure and it is out of character for him to play dirty tricks on people. If this girl is as you describe her there must be something going on that only Keith can explain. I'm going out to find out exactly what is going on with him. In the meantime you calm down and use that extra energy to set the table for dinner." With a deep sigh Shirley headed out the back door and straight for the garage.

Keith was sitting on the piano bench and he was breathing like he had just run a marathon. She watched his chest rise and fall and she stared into his flaming eyes.

Keith stared back at his mother. "Please," he begged inwardly, "don't let her start on me too." He was not ready for another argument. He still hadn't calmed down with the one from Laurie. He waited irritatedly for his mother to begin. He knew some sort of lecture was on his horizon.

Shirley watched her son. He hadn't been this mad since Danny had written that make believe article about how much Keith loved black garters and his English teacher. She could tell Keith was waiting for her to begin so she stepped near him and place her hand on his shoulder. He was trembling with rage.

"Keith, Laurie came into the house crying a few minutes ago. She says that you two had a huge argument and that you cursed at her," Shirley stated simply.

"And...," Keith prompted knowing more was to come.

"And she says that you tried to pick up Donna Gilmore but that Donna refused your offer for a ride in a fairly nasty way,"Shirley continued.

"And what else" Keith snapped more harshly than he meant.

Shirley ignored his harsh tone and with a warning look spoke again. "Laurie says that you also seem to be involved with some of the bullying and practical jokes that are being directed at Donna. Laurie feels that since Donna is not your type of girl there must be some underlying reason as to why you want to be around Donna Gilmore."

Keith looked into his mother's sweet face and without blinking he asked, "And what do you think,Mom? What do you think is the reason why I am wanting to date Donna?" His voice sounded hard and Shirley could tell this was some sort of test her son was putting her through. She certainly hoped she passed.

With a calm, clear tone she addressed her son as his suspicious eyes watched her. "Keith. I am not sure what has been going on but I do have to wonder what is up between you and Donna Gilmore. You have been pretty consistent in the type of girls that we have seen you go out with. Tina, Carol, Naomi Ledbetter. Those were all very beautiful young ladies. Donna does not seem to fit into any of the categories you usually select."

"So," Keith growled, "What difference does that make?"

"So, it certainly gives your sister's comments some credence. This whole situation is very unlike you. You have seemed totally uninterested in the Gilmores until today, Danny has talked about them repeatedly. Never once did you comment on their existence and you never even mentioned you had met Donna."

"What does that prove," Keith snapped.

"It proves that you are not behaving as you normally do. In less than thirty minutes you have cursed at your sister, driven her to tears, and now you sit here challenging me. You seem to just be daring me to say the wrong thing. Since we began this talk you have glared at me continuously and spoken to me with a great deal of disrespect. I'm trying to understand what went on but I am beginning to lose my patience. I'd like to know what is on your mind and why you want to go out with a such an undesirable girl."

"Undesirable? You think you know what kind of girl I desire? I do not recall ever having had such an intimate conversation with you, Mother!" Keith spat the words at her.

Shirley looked at her son in shock and calmly spoke back but with more than a hint of anger in her own voice. "Keith Douglas Partridge. I have know you since the day you were born. It isn't necessary to have a conversation about everything for me to have picked up on your likes and dislikes. We have never discussed meatloaf yet I know that is one of your favorite foods. We have never talked about the harmonica; yet, I know you feel like you haven't quite accomplished learning to playing it. So what is it about this particular girl that has set you off so angrily with each of us today?"

Keith tried again just slightly calmer. "Donna Gilmore sits beside me in chemistry class. She is amazingly bright. Never gets an answer wrong on a quiz or on our daily question of the day. Laurie is right that Donna is not perceived by most people as an attractive girl. Her clothes are all wrong for her body type and she needs to use a curling iron so her hair isn't flat..."

With disbelief Shirley interrupted,"So you want to give her a make over or help her in some way or are you wanting her to tutor you in chemistry?" She trailed off.

Keith stared at his mother in surprise. "No. I do not want to give the girl a make over of get help in chemistry from her. I simply want to ask her out."

"But why? What is your fascination with Donna Gilmore? Is it the money her family has..."

Keith cringed. "So now I'm a gold digger,huh? I want to go out with the rich girl and do what? Charm her out of her money? It couldn't be that I'd like to date an intelligent girl because...why? I'm too stupid for someone like her? You're just like Laurie. Your opinion of me is I'm a dummy. Too dumb for a chemistry major, huh? And you obviously think I only date rich girls for their money so I'm a cad as well. Donna is too ugly for me too, right? I must be a snob as well if you think that I can only be satisfied if I am seen with a pretty girl. If I am all these despicable things;then, why am I wasting my time singing and touring with my family? You obviously believe I am just going to go and grab the first rich girl I can find to take care of me and be my sugar mama. It has certainly been an enlightening day for me. In less than an hour it has been blatantly shown that the two women I admire most in the world think I'm a money grubbing idiot. Why don't I just go to my room if I'm not too stupid and can remember where it is."

Keith stood up and pushed past his stunned mother. He turned to face her when he reached the garage door. " You and Laurie are so smart you can finish the song I was supposed to be working on tonight. Wouldn't want someone as retarded as me writing Partridge Family hits now would we? Rueben's coming by tomorrow to hear it so good luck on that one." He slammed the door as he rushed out.

Shirley shook her head in despair but did not follow him into the house immediately. That had NOT gone well at all. Talk about a communication gap. This was more like a communication Grand Canyon. She would certainly need to rethink how to discuss this with Keith before she tried having another talk with him. Maybe after dinner they could try again. With a large sigh she shook off her irritation and headed out of the garage and into the kitchen to start supper.

Chapter Four: How Tempers Flared

Keith stormed past Laurie who was in the dining room obediently setting the table as her mother had instructed. She ignored him but Keith shot her a scorching look anyway as he bounded up the carpeted stairway almost stepping on Danny who was still sitting on the top step playing spy and trying to figure out what was going on with the rest of his family. Danny scrunched out of the way as Keith's boots narrowly missed his hand.

"Hi, Keith," Danny said guiltily but Keith just kept going. He had no desire for any further family discussions. He needed some privacy.

Keith closed the door to his room and sat down at his desk to think. He felt like he was in another universe. Never had he looked at himself as a genius; but, Keith was totally unprepared for what he had discovered were his family's true feelings for him. They looked at him as just a big, dumb ox.

Keith shook his head sadly. When had they gotten such a low impression of him? When had he become transformed in their eyes as such an imbecile? He was the sole song writer, arranger, and even producer of all five of their Partridge Family hits. Their manager, Reuben Kincaid, had pretty much given the musical leadership job solely to Keith. His own mother had agreed that Keith was qualified to handle most of the musical issues that needed to be dealt with concerning the Partridge Family. Keith was the only person his mother Shirley trusted, besides herself, to drive the family from one concert gig to another in their multicolored bus. Even Mr. Burnhart had only been asked once to be their temporary driver and that was only because the summer tour would have exhausted both Shirley and Keith even if they had taken turns sharing the driving. With Keith at the wheel the family had felt safe enough to nap even if it was late in the evening when he drove. So, obviously they at least once upon a time had trusted him and felt he was dependable. Why was today so different?

He stared in disbelief around his room. His eyes turned toward the wall and the sea captain statue enclosed in glass that hung there. That statue had been a gift from his father after an all day fishing trip in which Keith had caught a huge tuna. The fish had been large enough to feed his family, Mrs. Carnegie's, and even their favorite brownie lady: Mrs. Monahan. That day Keith had shown his father, family, and friends that he was a good, generous provider.

Keith thought about that. Even in the neighborhood he thought his reputation was one of caring and giving but perhaps he was wrong. Did his neighbors also see him as a selfish, greedy jerk? If his own family was looking at him in such a negative way; what must the rest of the community think? It was a depressing thought.

He felt miserable and exhausted. This afternoon had been horrible. Maybe a nap to help him forget? But, no. Keith was over tired now and sleep would never come while he was in this uptight state. He needed some fresh air and maybe a fresh perspective as well.

Keith stood up and fished his car keys out of his jeans pocket. He needed to get some answers and so he decided to go find Gordy and Skizzy. They would tell him the truth unlike his family.

He opened the bedroom door and again almost stepped onto his brother Danny's lap. Danny of course had been listening at the door crack. Keith glared at him but said nothing. Danny jumped out of the way with a surprised look and Keith stepped over him.

Keith marched down the hall, down the stairs, and out the front door. He jumped into the driver's seat, cranked up his mustang, and headed down the driveway to the Taco Shack. That's where most of the teenagers in San pueblo hung out and that was where Keith could get the answers he was looking for.

Shirley and Laurie were in the kitchen so they did not see Keith make his hasty retreat. Laurie had watched her mother go about cutting up tomatoes for her home made spaghetti sauce but so far Shirley had disclosed nothing about her talk with Keith.

Laurie got the angel hair pasta out of the cupboard and place it beside the stove for her mother. Then she reached into the refrigerator for the makings of a salad but still Shirley said nothing. Shirley stirred the sauce adding fresh herbs and some salt and pepper. Laurie could not wait any longer. She cleared her throat noisily and asked the question she'd been hoping her mother would answer.

"Did you talk some sense into Keith?"

"What," Shirley asked. She'd been lost in thought and trying to find the right words to use on Keith as soon as dinner was over and all the younger kids were busy getting ready for bed.

Laurie rolled her eyes and tried again. "Were you able to get some sense out of my thick headed brother? Did you talk to Keith?"

Shirley shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not, honey. I didn't do any better than you with my conversation with Keith. He wasn't very receptive to my remarks either. Keith felt like I was insulting him by the questions I asked and felt I was calling him a 'dummy'. I think he was even madder at me than he had been with you. So I let him go sulk in his room. I think after he calms down and has some dinner that we can all three try again."

Danny Partridge pushed open the wooden partition that separated the kitchen from the living room. He'd again been secretly listening. "That isn't going to happen anytime soon. Keith drove off twenty minutes ago and boy did he look mad."

"Danny Partridge," Laurie fumed. "Where you listening to us?"

"Nooooo," Danny insisted. " I was just trying to find a stamp here in the drawer of this desk. I have to write to a pen pal from China." Danny lied.

"Well perhaps you could tell your pen pal that you have been grounded,"Shirley sneered at her son. "I do believe I told you to go to your room earlier."

"I went," Danny complained, "but you never said I had to stay there."

"Well, I'm telling you now," Shirley warned her red headed middle son. " Go upstairs to your room and stay there until someone comes to get you for dinner. This is none of your business and I expect you to leave it alone. Did Keith tell you where he was going or when he'd be back?"

"No,"Danny pouted. "He ignored me just like everyone else in this house does."

"That is enough, Danny. Go. Now." Danny turned and shuffled up the stairs huffing and puffing as he went. Shirley shook her head. She'd had enough. If just one more Partridge came to her with a snarky attitude they were going to get it.

With determination Shirley turned back to her dinner preparations and realized Laurie was still standing beside the kitchen island. She looked like she was making salad but Shirley knew better. Laurie still wanted to talk. Unfortunately Shirley still wasn't sure how to solve this mess with Keith. She had no idea how she was going to eliminate the hurt feelings of her son or her lovely daughter who was looking at her with lost blue eyes.

Chapter Five: How Others Got Involved

Keith parked his baby blue mustang by the curb right at the front of the Taco Shack. He could see Gordy sitting on top of one of the wooden picnic tables. He was swinging his legs, sucking on a straw, taking huge drinks of his coke, and watching the pretty girls go by. Keith headed straight Gordy's way.

"Hey Baker boy." It was Goose sending Keith a friendly "hello" from down the sidewalk where he was flirting with a tough looking chick in leather. Keith gave him a nod of his head in greeting.

At one time Goose had hated Keith. Goose had been a bully most of his life. No one had ever stood up to him. No one that is until Keith. Goose thought Keith was brave. In Goose's eyes that made Keith "alright".

His nickname for Keith was just the leftover teasing for the time Keith had challenged Laurie to a bet. Keith had to make pancakes while Laurie had to change a tire. Keith had failed miserably but it gave Goose a new name for "White Thumbs Partridge" and it marked the beginning of their tenuous new friendship now. Keith didn't mind. Teasing was better than a punch in the face. He'd take being called "baker boy" any day over violence from Goose.

"Partridge," Gordy called out in surprise. "What you doing here? I thought you said you'd be working tonight. Did your mommie say you could come out and play?"

Keith chuckled. He was glad Gordy was here. Keith could feel his tension slipping away just looking at the goofy grin on his friend's face. He climbed up on the picnic table next to his buddy and let his legs swing too.

"Hey, Keith." It was Molly. She was sitting at one of the nearby tables just to Keith's left Her reddish brown hair glinted in the afternoon sunshine. "Can I buy you a coke?"

Keith knew she had a crush on him and maybe one day he would take her up on some of her offers but not today. "No thanks, Molly. I appreciate that but I just came to hang out with Gordy for a while. Guy stuff, ya know?"

"Sure," she stated sweetly but Keith could see that Molly was disappointed. It seemed as if today he couldn't make any one of the female persuasion happy. He gave her one last smile and turned back to talk to Gordy.

"You know, Partridge, I've been sitting here for over an hour and not one girl has even looked my way. You've been her three seconds and Molly wants to buy you a drink. It can be sickening having you as a friend. You're a constant reminder of my own inadequacies," Gordy joked with a gleam in his eye.

Keith laughed. "Trust me. Today it has not been fun being me. I've had three fights this afternoon all with women. You'd be surprised how well women can fight with just their tongues."

Gordy sneered. "I'd give anything to have a tongue fight with a woman, if you know what I mean. I can't remember the last time I even had a date." Gordy paused and then continued. "So, okay Keith. Spill it. What problem is the great Keith Partridge having today? Nobody wanted to carry your books for you? Or maybe you only had ninety-nine requests for a date instead of the usual one hundred? Or, I know, you had a bad hair day?"

Gordy burst into a fit of laughter at his own silliness. Keith joined him for a moment; but then, Keith gave his friend a serious look and the smile slipped off Keith's face. He took a moment and stared at the ground.

"Earth to Partridge," Gordy called bringing Keith out of his daydream. "Okay buddy. No more hesitation. What's eating you Partridge? I haven't seen you this preoccupied since Laurie wanted to go out with Lester Braddock and you followed her on her date driving that behemoth of a bus. What is wrong?"

"Oh, man. Laurie is what's wrong. We had a huge fight this afternoon. Followed by a huge fight with my mom right after," Keith began.

"That's only two. You said you had three fights. So, who else did you argue with? Was it Tracy?"

"Are you kidding? I don't fight with Tracy. She's only six ya dummy. No, Einstein. I had a fight with Donna Gilmore," Keith stated simply.

"That fat chick in your chemistry class? Isn't she the girl everyone has been mean to except you," Gordy replied. Gordy had not paid much attention to Donna Gilmore. He was too busy chasing girls at school and rarely catching them. But it was hard not to have heard the chatter about the Gilmore girl. It had also been hard for him to miss the look of interest in Keith's eye each time Donna walked by.

"She is NOT fat. She's just a little...chunky," Keith defended. "Besides, I kinda like her so no more insults about Donna. Okay?"

"Okay, " Gordy answered confused. "I've been meaning to ask you about her. I noticed you have been keeping a close eye out for her. Yet you never make a move to talk to her. What gives? What is it about her that you've seen and no one else has noticed? Why are you being so protective of Donna and what did you two fight about?"

"Well in actuality it wasn't really a fight. I didn't get to say much. She insulted me, shot me a bird, and walked away." Keith shrugged.

"Why'd she shoot ya the bird? Doesn't she know you are the great Keith Partridge? The king of San Pueblo High School?"

Keith snorted. "Well, she obviously could care less about my royal, school lineage," Keith teased back good-naturedly. " I offered her a ride and she got mad. She thought I was playing some kind of trick on her. Guess she doesn't trust too many people. Including me," Keith summarized.

"Well from what little I've seen she sticks to herself. She doesn't seem to have any friends here. So again Partridge...why are you so into Donna Gilmore and what does this have to do with you being mad with Laurie? If your having trouble explaining you can write it to me in a song," Gordy snickered.

"Shut up," Keith glared at his friend but it was only a mildly irritated look. " I can explain it without music, smart mouth." He sat for a moment and hesitantly began in a soft spoken voice.

"Laurie thinks that I am trying to pull a practical joke on Donna. She has decided that I have bent to the pressure of my peers and I am out to make a fool of Donna. Like you, Laurie thinks that Donna is too fat so I couldn't possibly be interested. She also thinks that Donna's too rich for me and too smart and so we therefore have nothing in common."

Keith paused to catch his breath and Gordy said nothing. He waited for Keith to get it all out. Keith gave Gordy a sideways look and then continued.

"The main reason that Laurie and I argued is that she practically called me a stuck up phoney to my face. She seemed so surprised that I would date just an ordinary girl. My mom seemed equally surprised and said almost the same thing as Laurie. I don't get it. Does everyone think I am a conceited jerk? That's really why I came looking for you. Your one of my best friends. Gordy, you have know me since elementary school. Do you think of me as such a shallow guy? Would you think that I'd stoop so low as to humiliate a girl from school?"Keith stopped and waited for Gordy's reply.

Gordy swallowed and then turned to face Keith. He was surprised that this was such a big deal to Keith. Keith normally was unaffected by the opinions of others. He was a very self assured young man. That was something that all of Keith's friends knew as fact.

"Keith," Gordy squirmed uncomfortable with the serious tone of this conversation. "I do not believe for one minute that you are leading Donna on and I'm surprised your sister and mom thought that. I also don't think you are after Donna's money cause you'd have to wait till both her parents croaked off to inherit that pile of dough. Anyway, Mr. Rock star you make enough money to choke a horse. "

Keith stifled a laugh and waited for Gordy to go on. "With that said I do have to confess that I have never ever seen you go out with a plain Jane type girl. For god's sake, Keith, the last girl you dated was Joanna Houser, Miss Blond Bombshell herself. Before that you dated various blonds, brunettes, and red heads but all of them were long haired, long legged, big busted, and gorgeous. Donna Gilmore is none of those things."

"Uh oh. Here it comes," Keith thought. His eyes narrowed and his lips flattened into a hard line expecting Gordy to join the bandwagon and begin insulting him.

It was as if Gordy could read Keith's mind so he quickly tried to diffuse the anger building in his friend's eyes. '"Now hold up there, buddy of mine. Let me finish before you get ready to punch my lights out. While it is out of character for you; I know you well enough to know that there must be something you aren't saying. You have been acting a little strange lately. You're studying more. Your grades are better. You've skipped the last three parties to rework some songs. You've just been more mature and focused on your life and not your libido. So what gives? I thought your mom was probably nagging you or your manager but now I think it's just you. What's with the new and improved and boring Keith?"

"Boring," Keith stifled a chuckle. He knew Gordy was just kidding. 'I have never been accused of being boring by anyone except Danny. You're right. I have been making some changes in my life. Sometimes being famous and popular just pisses me off," Keith lamented.

Keith sighed and rubbed his index finger absent mindedly across his bottom lip. "Gordy, I don't want it to sound like I am complaining. As the Family's popularity grows it's like everyone expected me to change. You know how everyone watches every move I make? How they follow me around? I decided if they're going to watch I wanted to not be doing anything embarrassing like flunking classes. I didn't discuss it or bring it up at a family meeting I just decided on my own to make some subtle changes. As for the girls I have dated; yes, most of them have been knocks outs I admit. But, many of them were also shallow and self serving. They only dated me because I was Mr. Rock star as you said. That isn't exactly the right basis for a lasting relationship."

"You've got a point. Some of those girls were dumb as dirt. Although, Dora Kelly was very bright. Isn't she studying to be a dentist?"

"Dental hygienist," Keith corrected. "But even Dora wasn't that into me. She just liked the extra attention she got from being with me. I guess what I'm saying is I want to explore a little more personal and intimate relationship with just a normal girl."

"But Donna isn't 'normal' as you say," Gordy pointed out. 'You are going the total opposite. You, Mr. Stud, have selected an incredibly bright and rich and unattractive girl as your woman of experimentation. You shouldn't be surprised that everyone is shocked."

Keith groaned. "That is exactly what I'm irritated about. How can you say she is 'bright' like I don't deserve someone with a brain. What am I? The scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz? I get that maybe she is richer than me but she is not unattractive. A girl can be overweight and still be beautiful. In just the right light Donna has lovely skin and eyes."

"What kind of light? Are we talking night light or pitch black darkness," Gordy joked.

"That isn't funny," Keith snapped. "I told you to cut it out. I like her, Gordy and somehow or other I am going to get that girl to go out with me."

Keith stood up to leave pulling out his keys. He knew Gordy was trying to make things light but for once he wanted to have a serious conversation. At least Gordy didn't think he was a snob like his family did so at least he felt a little better.

"Aw, Keith. Wait," Gordy begged. "Don't leave all mad. Ya know I was just joking around with ya. Stay and have a taco. I'll let you pay."

"It's cool, man. I knew this was too serious a talk to have with you, Mr. Comedian. Next time we'll stick to basketball scores or finding you a date." Keith ran his hands through his long brown hair and gave his friend a tired smile. "Thanks for letting me vent. See you tomorrow at PE."

Keith was almost in his car when Molly leaned across the hood with her low cut, striped T-shirt. "Say, Keith. I couldn't help but hear some of your conversation with Gordy."

Keith wasn't surprised. He had noticed her listening. Keith gave her an appreciative look despite himself. She certainly was a curvaceous girl. He waited for her to finish her thought. She looked at him seductively.

"If for some reason Donna is not as smart as you think she is and she turns you down...here's my number," Molly purred and sashayed off down the street.

"Good golly, Miss Molly, " Keith mumbled to himself. He put her number in his jeans pocket and headed back to Sycamore Lane hoping things would be better when he got home than when he had left.

Chapter Six: How some Things Never Change

Five Partridges were seated in the dining room having a lovely dinner of homemade spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, salad, and tiramisu; but, there were supposed to be six. Dinner was usually about six and the coo coo clock on the living room wall clearly showed 6:45.

Unsure as to when Keith might return, Shirley stayed on schedule with the family's dinnertime. Shirley, Laurie, Danny, Chris, and Tracy were all giggling and talking about the up coming concert next Saturday night at the Hotel Soupo in Sacramento, California.

"Do you think they only serve soup," Chris giggled making fun of the hotel's name.

"Probably," Laurie laughed joining in the silliness going around the dinner table. "Maybe they'll have Partridge stew or Pheasant Under Glass."

"Nope-o," Danny snickered. " I thinko they just addo an o to the endo of every wordo." Danny fell into a fit of hysteria at his own joke sending Tracy into a series of giggles that gave her a set of hiccups.

Shirley couldn't help but smile over her after dinner cup of coffee. The kids were being so darn silly but she would take this over the earlier stress. Keith leaving had actually been a blessing.

She and Laurie had been given the chance to discuss Keith and had come to the conclusion that perhaps they were overreacting. Keith was certainly free to date whomever he liked and if he wanted to try dating that grumpy, frumpy Donna Gilmore then more power to him.

Danny had come out of his room for dinner in a much happier mood. Keith had not pounded him into a red headed hamburger for listening at Keith's door. Shirley had not grounded him officially yet; so, Danny was feeling confident that he had spied without any major upsets and no long lasting backlash.

They were still giggling about the hotel when they heard Keith's key turning in the front door. He stepped in and with him came Donna Gilmore. The laughter stopped immediately as a hush fell over the dining room.

Keith smiled shyly but deliberately at his mother. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Donna Gilmore. I asked her to dinner and I knew you wouldn't mind having an extra guest. Sorry we're late but it took me a little while to convince Donna to come and eat with us on such short notice. Donna, this is my mother, Shirley Partridge."

Keith pulled Donna forward by her hand which was firmly clasped in his and presented her to his mother. Shirley was startled but quickly gathered her wits about herself and smiled warmly at the cold eyed girl who had yet to utter a word.

"Welcome, Donna. How nice that you could come and eat with us tonight. Laurie, please get an extra place setting for Donna and Danny, get that extra chair for her as well. I'll go get some more sauce and pasta for the two of you." Shirley gave a quick smile toward Keith and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Come sit here, Donna...by me, " Keith winked at her as he pulled out her chair for her before sitting down himself.

Laurie arrived with an extra place mat, plate, silverware and a glass for Donna. "Mother wants to know what you'd like to drink," Laurie questioned the still nonspeaking Donna.

Donna turned to look at Keith and he gave her a gentle smile which she did not return. "Mom has almost anything you'd like...coke, milk, lemonade, coffee, tea, water...". He waited for her reply.

"I'll have hot tea with honey, lemon, and two spoons of sugar if you please," she hastily directed Laurie and then gave her a dismissing look.

Keith tried to stifle the laugh bubbling up as he watched the look of shock and irritation grow across Laurie's face. He quickly eased his hand across his mouth as Laurie scooted out of the dining room and back into the kitchen.

At last Donna spoke looking into Keith's amused hazel eyes. "She seemed competent enough. Is she one of your maids or is she a housekeeper?"

Keith burst into laughter."Donna, sweetie. That's my sister. She was the girl in the car with me earlier this afternoon. We don't have any servants. Laurie was just trying to make you feel at home by getting you a drink. I'm sorry. That was my fault. I should have introduced you to everyone at once."

Donna looked perturbed but said nothing. Keith looked at his younger siblings sitting at the table. They each looked a bit shocked by the strange girl who was sitting next to their oldest brother. They were staring fairly rudely but not intentionally. Danny was sizing up the socialite who was seated across from him. He obviously found her not up to his high standards considering the Gilmore fortune she would one day inherit. Chris and Tracy just weren't sure who this girl was or more importantly why she was there at their dinner table.

Looking extremely nervous, Keith licked his dry lips and introduced Donna to the rest of his family. "Donna, this is my brother Danny, my brother Chris, and my sister Tracy." Keith extended his hand toward each child as he called their name. "Guys, this is Donna Gilmore," Keith stated quietly.

"Nice to meet you," Keith's siblings responded after his introduction.

Donna looked at them from head to toe and replied,"There sure are a lot of kids at your house, Keith; but they seem nice enough...so far."

"You've got to be kidding," Danny muttered unthinkingly under his breath. Keith gave him a warning glare and Danny gave a fake smile right back.

Laurie returned with Donna's tea and a very chaste expression. She placed the teacup in front of Donna and returned to her own supper place at the table. Keith could tell that Shirley had obviously spoken to Laurie quietly in the kitchen. No doubt reminding Laurie of the rules about guests, manners, and making them feel at ease in the Partridge household.

Keith gave her a slight apologetic smile which he could see she accepted but with hesitation. He winked mischievously at Laurie and wrinkled his nose at her. He was rewarded when he saw a momentary grin flicker over Laurie's lips. He gave her a big smile then knowing he was forgiven. Keith watched his sister squirm with irritation at letting her brother off the hook so easily. Then, he turned his attention back to his date for the evening.

Donna was busy tasting the tea and it was clear she was disappointed. She reached across the table to where the sugar bowl sat by Shirley's coffee cup. She added two more spoonfuls of sugar. Then, she stirred noisily, slurped a taste, then added more sugar. "Weak," she finally concluded aloud. Disgusted with the beverage she looked up.

Keith was smiling at her with a look of amusement but the rest of his family gave her the look she saw all the time. That "look" that showed her she had again disappointed and irritated a bunch of people without even trying. She wasn't really surprised and she didn't really care. She pushed it further just to watch their reaction.

"Your tea is an off brand which I am finding none to my liking. I only drink tea imported from England. Perhaps," and on that note she turned to Laurie," you could take it away and just bring me a soft drink of some sort. Preferably a 7UP. Also, please let your mother know I can't stay all night. It is a school night and I need to get home soon so could she hurry it up a little?"

Laurie gasped in anger and shock. Her mouth hung open in surprise. Tracy, Chris, and Danny all looked wide eyed with amazement at Donna's openly ill mannered behavior and cutting remarks; but, it was Keith who sat forward and spoke.

With a fairly snobby and snide tone to his voice he looked into Donna's brown eyes and said softly, "Perhaps instead of a 7UP we should just go. I should never have subjected you to an unexpected dinner here in my home. It would seem that you feel uncomfortable here and that was not my purpose, Donna. I had hoped you would come and have a _family_ dinner with us tonight so that I could get to know you better. I had wanted for you to meet my family whom I love deeply and get to know them and me on a more personal note as well. I had not considered that with you being an only child you might be intimidated eating with such a large crowd. It also is not fair to my mother. While I am sure she has plenty to share and I am sure you would have enjoyed my mother's cooking; I could ascertain that what is delaying my mother,in the kitchen, is her attention to detail. She would not want even late guests to have cold food. It would therefore be inappropriate to ask her to 'hurry it up a little' as if she were a commoner and not my mother."

Keith stopped talking and got out of his seat. He walked calmly over to help Donna out of her chair and then he took her sweetly by the hand. Shirley was just reentering the dining room with a huge steaming bowl of spaghetti and some freshly toasted garlic bread. It smelled heavenly.

"I'm sorry mom," Keith explained as he pulled Donna away from the table and toward the front door. "I didn't realize that Donna evidently has an early curfew. I need to take her home immediately. I won't be long. Please don't put any of the food away. I'll be back in just a few minutes." With out another word he ushered a stunned and silent Donna out the door.

Chapter Seven: How it Should Be

"Well, my goodness,"Shirley sputtered. "What in the world happened?"

"You missed it, mom," Danny began.

"She is a meany," Tracy interrupted.

"But, Keith told her off," Danny continued. 'He sounded like some rich prince telling off a chamber maid."

"I thought he was apologizing,"Chris remarked surprised.

"He was but it was a fakey fake apology. It sounded like he was apologizing but he was really telling her to shut up," Danny explained.

"I don't like her she talks mean like a wicked step mother. Is she coming back? I hope not," Tracy concluded.

"She didn't like nothing," Chris said in awe. "She just sat around and looked like she ate a sour worm or something."

"Why did Keith bring her here anyway," Tracy wondered aloud.

Shirley put an end to the discussion. "Okay, okay. That's enough. Everybody gather up your plates and take them to the sink. Then head upstairs and let's all start getting ready for bed. This has been a long afternoon. Chris and Tracy you bathe first and Danny you finish studying for your Spelling test tomorrow. Laurie, come help me with the dishes. I'll be up in half an hour to check on you kids so let's all get a move on. March."

Just that quickly order was restored to the Partridge household. Plates were put in the sink as directed and kid's scurrying feet rushed up the shag carpeted stairs. Keith's plate was left at his place at the table as was the newly delivered food. He'd said he would be back momentarily and Shirley believed him.

Laurie was alone in the kitchen with Shirley. "Okay, so what happened while I was in here reheating dinner. Did Keith and Donna have a fight? Why did he leave so abruptly? What happened that got you all so riled up," Shirley asked calmly.

"Mom, you wouldn't have believed how rude that rich brat was to us and to you," Laurie exclaimed still in shock.

Shirley laughed. "To me? Honey I wasn't even in there. How was she rude to me?"

"Mom," Laurie responded slowly. "Donna Gilmore settled her feet at **our** dinner table and then proceeded to complain about every little thing. She commented on how many kids there are in our family, how cheap our tea was...she ordered me around like I was a waitress but then she really blew it."

"How? What happened,"Shirley quizzed her eldest daughter.

"She started on _you_, Laurie answered. "She told me to go and 'hurry you up a little' because you were taking too long in bringing her dinner and that's when Keith nearly had a heart attack. He got that cool, angry look in his eyes . You know the one he gets when he is absolutely furious?"

Shirley laughed. "Yes, I'm familiar with that one. I saw it earlier today."

Laurie was still too upset to appreciate her mother's sense of humor at that minute so she continued her explanation. "Well, when she told me to go 'hurry you up' Keith started in on her. Like Chris said it almost sounded at first like he was apologizing for inconveniencing Donna by bringing her to our house so unexpectedly. But you could tell he was just mimicking her rude attitude. He told her he was taking her home in this quiet, soft voice. The gist of his lecture to her was that she should have been more appreciative of his offer to eat with us instead of talking to all of us as if we were poor trash. You wouldn't have believed it was Keith talking. He spoke so...elegantly. Like Danny said, Keith sounded like an angry prince telling off a servant in the most courtly manner possible. Hey, I was proud of him," Laurie concluded.

"I'm not sure I like my children insulting dinner guests even if they do need to be reprimanded. After all he did invite the girl, "Shirley's voice trailed off.

"No, mom," Laurie corrected her mother. Keith was way more charming than that heifer deserved. She was the rudest person I've seen in a long time. She was ruder than the salesman who sold you our coo coo clock and then claimed you never paid for it. She was just that awful. What a night!"

Shirley shook her head. It had certainly been an exasperating few hours. She was almost too tired mentally to do the dishes. This was one of those nights when she would have liked to have an automatic dish washer.

The front door opened squeakily and shut quietly again. Then Keith's face peered in to the kitchen from the dining room doorway. 'Hi," he greeted sheepishly. "I'm really sorry about all the drama today. Let me eat something before I starve to death and then maybe we can all talk. Okay with you two?" He was apologizing in his own unique way.

Both Laurie and Shirley ran to Keith encircling him in their arms. They felt him melt against them. He seemed as tired and exhausted as they were. He looked up shyly, gave them each a quick peck on the check, and untangled himself from their embrace. He headed back into the dining room to fill his plate.

"What would you like to drink," Laurie asked him as she headed toward the fridge.

Not missing a beat Keith calmly replied, "Tea with honey and lemon and two sugars. Make sure it's imported." Then he burst into convulsive laughter nearly falling off his chair.

"Idiot," Laurie remarked happily which just brought more hysterics from Keith. The tension was finally gone from the house.

Chapter Eight: How Love Helps

Shirley hurried to put away the leftovers and finish the dishes. She was anxious to quiz Keith on just exactly how he had gotten Donna to come over and exactly what had happened when he dropped her off back at the Gilmore house.

Laurie was just as ready as her mother to get into the dining room and begin her inquisition of her brother. After all, the sneaky devil had gotten that girl to change her mind and come over and then he had dropped Donna like a hot potato. Did that mean the budding romance was over before it had even begun?

Keith was oblivious to the musings taking place in the kitchen. He had two huge pieces of garlic toast and was busy building a spaghetti sandwich. Right now all Keith and his stomach cared about was how to get the meatballs to not roll off as he chomped off a giant bite. He lost one back onto his plate but his nimble fingers grabbed the juicy meatball and popped it into his already full mouth.

"Good heavens, Keith. You act like you're starving," Laurie reprimanded. She handed Keith a large glass full of chocolate milk and he threw her a grateful glance.

He took a swig of milk and gulped down his half chewed mouthful slurping a wayward spaghetti noodle. "For your information I am starving. This has been an exasperating day and I find all the fighting has made me ravenous. That's right you heard me...ravenous. Also take into account that I missed breakfast cause I just had to get in that last thirty minutes of sleep AND the fact that I missed lunch cause Skizzy forgot his lunch, as usual, and I gave him mine. I think he just does that cause he likes our mom's cooking. And of course there was no way in the world I was eating the food from our school cafeteria. So, that means Sherlock that I have had nothing to eat since last night at dinner which was twenty-five hours, two minutes, and forty-seven seconds ago," Keith smirked looking at his sister's bangle wristwatch. He looked at her with amused eyes and took another gargantuan bite of his sandwich just to annoy her.

"Pig," she muttered under her breath but her face showed amusement so Keith ignored the insult and went back to eating while Laurie returned to the kitchen to help her mother finish the dishes.

Laurie had barely left the room when Keith calmly stopped eating, wiped his messy, saucy hands on a napkin, pushed his chair slightly away from the table, and then bent down to peer under the table top where his brother Danny sat curled into a tight ball.

Danny's eyes got wide but his elfish face gave Keith a weak smile. "Hi," Danny said softly.

"Hi," Keith replied back. "Have you lost something under here? Because this certainly seems like an odd place to relax," Keith's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Was there something you needed little brother?"

Keith watched his brother squirm and could see his face searching for the right words. "Well," Danny began. "I was wanting to talk to you for a few minutes."

"I hope you are not expecting me to crawl under the table and join you cause that ain't happening. Just what did you need to talk to me about?" Keith sat back up and grabbed up his unfinished dinner as Danny extricated himself from his cramped listening spot.

Keith knew Danny was just being nosy and didn't really want to prolong his brother's agony at being discovered. At this moment he was just too hungry to care that his brother was eaves dropping again. He kept eating while Danny warily sat down.

Keith turned and looked at his brother. He raised his eyebrow and waited. Danny looked unsure. He hadn't expected Keith to know he was there. He'd been spying on his mother and sister for nearly fifteen minutes and hadn't been spotted.

Keith kept staring at him still chewing away on his delicious spaghetti concoction. "Well, " Keith started. "Are you going to keep up this game or are you just going to tell me the truth? Why are you hiding under the table listening to other people's conversations?"

"Well, "Danny began, "to tell you the truth...I enjoy it. It's very educational and it keep's me up to date on the happenings of my family. Since most of you keep me in the dark about what is going on in the house I find it easier to just listen in." He spoke in an almost haughty, defiant tone.

Keith stared at Danny in surprise. "That was refreshingly honest, Danny." Keith told him with a smile. "Since we're being totally honest. I'd like to be honest with you too. Mom is standing right behind your chair."

Chapter Nine: How Things Turned

The color drained from his freckled face as Danny slowly revolved around in his chair. Sure enough. There stood Laurie and Shirley Partridge. Shirley however did not look as amused as her son Keith had been. Her green eyes were glaring a hole into Danny's blue ones. Laurie seemed equally angry.

"I told you to go and study and get ready for bed. If you want to be able to eat breakfast sitting down you'd better run up those stairs and be bathed and in bed by the time I finish washing Keith's dinner plate. Got it? Now move!" Shirley's hands clapped together sharply and Danny took off like a rabbit in fear. She sighed heavily. "That boy is going to get it one of these days."

"Mother he is incorrigible," Laurie complained. She sat down next to Keith who had just munched his last piece of sandwich and swallowed the last of his milk. Shirley sat at the head of the table in her usual spot.

He wiped his mouth politely. "That was fabulous. Thanks, Mom. Laurie I loved the chocolate milk. I feel a hundred percent better." He leaned back in his chair with a contented full stomach. Keith stretched and yawned; smiling sleepily at the two women seated beside him.

"Oh, no you don't dear brother," Laurie challenged.

"What," Keith answered confused.

"Don't yawn and act all sleepy. It's barely eight o'clock and we haven't talked yet. You aren't getting out of this without some sort of explanation," Laurie grumbled.

"Explanation? Explanation sounds like I've got some more explaining and more apologizing to do; which also sounds like I've done something wrong. I thought we were just going to talk," Keith began. "Time is unimportant to me as you well know by the strange hours I keep and the fact that I never wear a watch. As to the time; so what if it is only a little after eight? That is meaningless to a guy who was up until four this morning finishing a new song," Keith completed simply.

"Would that be the same song you suggested I try working on this afternoon," Shirley asked.

Keith looked contrite. 'Uh, yeah. That would be the same song. Sorry, Mom." He looked at her shyly from beneath his long eyelashes.

Laurie raised an eyebrow in humor at Keith as he apologized and so Keith turned to her. "Alright, you're right. I guess I do have some more apologizing to do. I'm sorry to both of you. I lost my cool and I snapped at you. But, for the record I would like it noted that I had some help in these arguments today. I got angry because I felt that both of you unjustly accused me." he stopped to gauge their reactions.

The two women waited with blank faces so Keith went on. "Laurie, you accused me of being cruel to Donna when I totally had done nothing to her. I've never been anything but nice to her and I have defended her in class when others treated her badly."

"Well, how could I know that? I don't take every step you do at school," Laurie interrupted.

"You could know that because I'm your brother. Because you live with me. Because you work with me, travel with me in our bus, and eat at this table with me day after day. You know I'm not like that. The character assassin in our family is Danny."

"Hey wait a minute," Danny piped up from the top of the stairs. "That's not fair!"

Shirley rose from her seat."Daniel Partridge that is it. You and I are going to settle this eavesdropping once and for all. I'll be back after Danny and I have our own little talk."

Danny hung his head in shame and mumbled," I bet I don't get to say a word."

"You are probably right about that one, young man," Shirley replied as she took Danny firmly by the arm and pulled him away to his bedroom.

"Good heavens,"Laurie exclaimed. "Danny is gonna get it now. He's been doing that all afternoon." She focused her attention on Keith who was staring at his fingers clasp before him and then he looked into his sister's clear, blue eyes. "What is it? What are you thinking about," she asked.

"Laurie, I really need to understand why you thought I was stringing Donna along. It upset me immensely that you couldn't see me with a girl like Donna. You are so into women's rights. You are such a crusader for fairness and equality for all mankind. You preach it to us almost every day. You are always saying that men need to treat women like equals and not as sex objects. That a man should look past a woman's body and look into her mind and see the beauty inside. But when I did that you acted like it had to be some sort of put on. I believe some of the words you used to insult me were 'dumb', 'easy' and 'conquest', Keith finished in an almost hushed tone.

"Keith, I know I said some pretty angry things earlier. It's just that you have always enjoyed the company of some amazingly pretty girls. You have had a girlfriend since you started first grade. They were popular, cute little girls. When we became famous every girl in San Pueblo wanted you for a boyfriend. You had your pick and big brother boy did you pick. I do not ever recall an ugly or even ordinary girlfriend. Each girl was like some model on the outside but most of them were superficial girls inside. And you knew that, Keith, before you dated them and yet you still asked them out. Each time you went for a new girl she still had the same old credentials...big breasts, long hair, long legs, no brains, easy to get them to put out..."

"Hey, " Keith interrupted. "Your list is long enough. It's not like all the guys you've dated were so spectacular. What about Wendell? He was no brainiac. He couldn't even bag groceries right. Remember how he put the eggs in the bottom of the bag and they all got crushed?What about Snake? He was pretty much a walking slob. That time he scraped mud on the living room carpet I thought Mom was going to have a heart attack. And let's not forget Lester Braddock who we all know made you fall under his lustful spell. Mr. Curly Hair had you swooning over his good looks like every other female. So, since your choice in men is pretty crapo; why are you bothering me so much about my choice in women?"

"This isn't about me so don't try and change the subject. This is about you being strange lately and not saying what's up with you."

"But that's what I don't understand. I shouldn't have to explain what I'm doing to you. My girlfriend is none of your business. I do not have to bring in future dates for your okay and acceptance!" Keith's tone was harsh and his words were escalating.

"That's enough." It was Shirley back from her disciplinary talk with Danny. She could hear her two oldest and see the fight coming out in both of them again. "Let's stop and try a discussion not another argument. Okay you two?" She sat down firmly in her chair.

Keith and Laurie glared at each other but nodded quietly at their mother's command. Laurie spoke first. "We are family so what you do does matter and it shouldn't seem strange that I want to know if you're okay."

"But this isn't about concern for me. Your tone and words in the car were not concern. You were reprimanding me," Keith choked out as calmly as he could. "You were acting like a nosy mother. You were bossing me around and there was no concern for my feelings. You're still twisting this discussion around so that I sound like the insensitive one who has to explain his every thought and emotion and every move I make to you."

Keith looked at his mother. "You also took Laurie's side without any thought to how unfair that was to me. When you came into the garage you didn't even ask me what happened. You just listed my faults and mistakes. Why? Why didn't you grill Laurie like that? Why didn't you ask her what she did to piss me off? You came up to me ready to blame me because Laurie was crying? That's sexist in itself which is what Laurie blames me for doing wrong in the first place. She thinks I am an insensitive male chauvinist. Do you feel that way too, Mom?"

Shirley smiled a weak smile. "Keith, it's not that I think you are a male chauvinist. I think you are a normal young man with normal feelings for girls. However, you have been fairly straight forward in your choices since your dating life began. For both Laurie and I, Donna doesn't fit that plan."

"Exactly," Laurie agreed.

"But this isn't your life we are talking about. As I just pointed out to Laurie. This is about my choices and decisions. Laurie has already reminded me again, for the second time today , that I like pretty girls. When did it become a crime to want to go out with attractive ladies? While you were upstairs, I reminded Laurie of her poor choice in men. You, dear Mother, don't have much room to talk either. Dr. Applebaum was a chubby dork but I don't remember insulting you for going out with him. Yes, I did tease you about having to eat such a balanced diet on your date but I never questioned you about why you went out with the man. You dated Larry, that engineer who built bridges. He dumped you when you were younger and then again last year. Does that make you a glutton for punishment? You've dated five guys since Dad died. Should I hint that you're easy yourself?"

"Keith, "Shirley warned. "This is not about my dating choices either and I don't want to hear a play by play from my teenaged son about dating mistakes you think I have amassed."

"That is exactly my complaint. I feel that I need to date a variety of girls to help me see what qualities I find most attractive. Eventually I do want to get married. One day I'd like a family of my own. I want to make the right choice in a mate. So, I may need to go out a lot. I do not believe that I need to bring them in for an okay look over from the two of you. This conversation isn't even about me and Donna anymore. This is about how much you and Laurie are trying to exercise your beliefs and will over me. This is about how negative you both are in your opinion of me and that is why I keep getting hot every time we try to talk."

"Keith," Laurie tried to placate him since it was obvious the anger was rising in the three of them.

"NO, 'Keith hissed. 'Here we go again. Why do you both have such horrible opinions of me?"

Shirley interrupted her angry son, "Keith, no one thinks you are horrible. Let's not get our feelings hurt again. We are just trying to talk as a family."

"No, Mom, we are not just trying to talk," Keith grumbled. "Let me tell you why I am really mad. I feel like I have done my job by this family. When Dad died things were unbearable. No one could have planned for him dying so young. He left us with nothing but each other. At fifteen I felt like I inherited a pile of bills, a mortgage, and four kids to help you raise. There was no time for me to grieve. I borrowed the school equipment and formed our family into a band. I haven't slept or eaten right since the whirlwind of being 'The Partridge Family' began."

He stopped and looked at his sister and his mother. They said nothing so he continued with a very controlled timber to his voice. "Every move I make, every step I take is focused on keeping this family on track musically. That in turn keeps us financially safe. My family comes first. I don't take part in basketball or baseball anymore. I don't date on school nights or put anything before a performance including girls. I am home by three every afternoon so I can practice my guitar or work on writing or arranging songs. Today we were late because you, Laurie, wanted to join a club. I don't have the luxury of being in a club anymore or on a team. I have responsibilities that no one else in our family has including you, Mom. You are all extremely talented and I couldn't and wouldn't want to do this without you. Your love keeps me focused. But make no mistake, I am fully aware that I am the driving force behind our musical endeavors. I don't dwell on it. I don't let it go to my head thanks to having all of you around to keep me grounded. But, I know that it is my songwriting abilities, my arrangements, my vocals, and yes, even my looks that have helped make us successful. I'm not bragging. It is what it is. I was born with this ability and creativity. I thank God every day for it. It saved us. I do what I have to for the good of the whole family and usually I do it without complaint. Yet, here we sit with the two of you accusing me of being a womanizing jerk. A son and a brother who is too self obsessed and conceited to think of anyone except himself. Too full of himself to think of an ordinary girl as my girlfriend."

Shirley stared at her son. He had revealed so much in just a few minutes. "Keith, we do not think you are conceited. I am shocked that you feel so abandoned by us all. This was just a misunderstanding that has been blown out of proportion. Laurie and I love you and we are proud of you. I didn't think this discussion was going to take such a shocking turn. I'm not sure how we got to this point." her voice trailed off in surprise.

Laurie picked up where her mother had stopped. "Keith, Mom is right. We love you. Where did all this come from? Right now I don't care about Donna Gilmore. I know that it's been hard for all of us since Dad died. I also know that most of the creative work falls on your shoulders. Today's argument with you was just about one topic not your complete existence. I agree with Mom. You have blown this totally out of proportion.' Laurie spoke in disbelief.

Keith shook his head disgusted. "I am way to tired to continue this any further. My head is killing me and I'm thirsty from talking so much. I do not feel I blew it ' out of proportion'. I feel like I was ambushed emotionally by both of you. Do you know how I got Donna to come to dinner? I charmed her. I smiled. I showed her that I was genuinely interested in her. I spoke to her with respect and I asked her to come to my house. She was able to see that I really am an intelligent, nice guy. If she can see it why can't the two of you?" Without another word Keith got up and dejectedly walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

From the living room couch came a familiar voice. A red head appeared and with unbelievable bravado he spoke."You sure blew that one," Danny surmised with a smirk on his face.

Chapter 10: How the Morning Helped

Keith was alone in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee. He'd decided an early morning start would eliminate another confrontation. He was in no mood to face Laurie or Shirley. Mornings were bad enough for Keith, the night owl. It wouldn't help to have another fight and then go to school mad. He chugged the last drop, put his cup in the sink, and grabbed an apple on the way out the back door.

Pulling the door open he ran smack into Danny who had been getting the morning paper. "Up kinda early aren't ya," Danny observed.

"Hey, you're still breathing. I suspected that after Mom got hold of you twice that you'd have been history," Keith chuckled.

"I'm alive," Danny smirked, "but only from a standing position. Mom let me have it," Danny admitted.

"I know," Keith laughed. "The wall between my room and yours is not exactly insulated remember? I heard every smack on your backside. Mom has a good beat," Keith chuckled. "Serves you right midget. Mom doesn't mind saying 'no' once; but, three times? You're an idiot little brother," Keith concluded.

"You may be right," Danny said, "but at least they're done with me. You still have to go a few more rounds with Mom and Laurie, So, who's the real idiot here?"

Keith laughed good naturedly. "True, brother. Very true. That's why I'm up early and on my way to school alone. Laurie can get her own ride today. See ya later, squirt." With a wink, Keith walked around Danny and headed toward his car munching noisily on his breakfast. He was gone before Laurie or Shirley had ventured downstairs.

Danny was crunching on his cereal and reading the financial page when Shirley appeared. "Why, Danny. You made coffee," she asked spying the coffee pot full and steaming.

"Not me," Danny explained. "That would be your number one son who drank and ran about ten minutes ago."

Shirley's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Keith is already gone? He didn't wait for Laurie?"

"No way, Mom. He was trying to avoid both of you this morning." Danny added more cereal to his bowl.

"He went without breakfast?" Shirley scowled at the thought.

" He took his usual... a piece of fruit. An apple specifically," Danny replied with Rice Krispies spilling out of his mouth.

Laurie bounded into the kitchen with her hair in a ponytail and a huge smile. "Morning everyone," she called brightly.

"You're sure in a good mood,"Shirley observed.

"It's a new day and as the new Vice President of Leaders of the Future I plan to start it with optimism and face every challenge with the dignity of a true, independent woman." Laurie smiled.

Danny grinned. "Well, Miss Independence, enjoy facing the day walking cause Keith drove off without you."

"What," Laurie shrieked in shock. "Keith never leaves me. Why would he do that without telling me?"

"While you might be looking at it as a new day; Keith is looking at it as an old argument. He ate and ran. I'd change those high heeled boots to tennis shoes if I were you," Danny smirked with an impish grin.

"Danny, that's enough teasing. Wipe your mouth and go brush your teeth. Get Chris and Tracy and tell them I want them downstairs for breakfast right now. Laurie, forget about Keith. I'll give you a ride. I have an early morning meeting at the bank to check on your trust funds; so, we all need to get on the stick." Shirley rolled her eyes. It was just another normal morning at the Partridge house.

As his family readied for the day, Keith was already at school and watching for Donna Gilmore. He saw her long before she was near the school ambling down the sidewalk. He took off and jogged to her side. "Hey, Donna. Okay if I walk with you?"

"Where's your car? Did you walk to school," she asked quietly.

Keith smiled gently. "No, I drove but I got here early today and waited for you. I wanted to apologize for last night."

"Keith," Donna began softly. "I owe you the apology. I was so rude at your house. I feel like I need to explain." She looked into his hazel eyes and saw the twinkle shining in them so she continued.

"You have been so nice to me since I started school on Monday. You have smiled and been such a gentleman. Most people treat me like I'm a hunchback or something. Even after I acted so ugly you drove me home and walked me to my door and thanked me for at least trying to visit to your house. I didn't deserve that. I know you were mad at me but you took the blame. I thought about that all night. Keith, I'm sorry I was such a jerk at your house and I was super rude to your mother. Please tell her I'm sorry." She looked embarrassed.

Keith reached up and pushed a stray lock of hair from out of her eyes. "Donna, my mother is very understanding and knowing her you were forgiven before you even left. I'm sure you had your reasons. Let's forget it and try again."

Donna grabbed Keith's arm as he started to walk. "Keith, wait, please. I need to ask you why?"

"Why what," Keith said.

"Why me? Why is Keith Partridge talking to me? Why do you want to be friends with me?"

Keith looked at her with genuine confusion. "Donna why wouldn't I want to speak to you or hang out with you?"

She gave him a disapproving look as they continued walking. "Keith. I am not willing to pretend that a gorgeous Adonis rock star could possible look at me and want to spend even a moment with me. You are beautiful like a Greek god and I am as homely as an old bologna sandwich."

"Hey, stop it," Keith commanded. "Donna, the only reason I'm noticed is because this is a small town and my family made a couple of records. I'm no different from anybody else. I want to get to know you better. I don't have any ulterior motives. There is no reason as to 'why' I want to. I just do." He looked into her soft blue eyes and winked. Then he took her hand and led her into San Pueblo High while a hundred students looked on with disbelief.

Jaws dropped as the unusual couple weeded their way through the crowded hallways. Donna noticed the nasty stares and whispers circulating. Keith seemed oblivious. He smiled and waved to his usual group of buddies dragging Donna reluctantly behind him. His long fingers intertwined in hers.

Keith stopped at the locker of his friend Skizzy whose eyes bulged out in surprise at the sight of Keith and Donna but he quickly recovered. "Well, Partridge. What have you here? Another cutie caught in your web of stardom?" Skizzy joked and Keith openly laughed.

"Skizzy, this is my friend Donna Gilmore. Donna, this is no one of consequence," Keith replied straight faced and then burst into more laughter. "Skizzy, see you at lunch. Oh, by the way, I hope you brought lunch today cause I forgot. I got up way to early and you know my mind does not function right until at least twelve."

"Your mind never functions right," Skizzy called after Keith's retreating back. Keith didn't respond verbally but he gave an over the shoulder wave good bye as he and Donna headed off.

From down the hall Keith noticed his sister Laurie glaring at him and he walked straight to her still pulling Donna behind him. He gave Laurie a look of shame. "I'm sorry, Sis. I shouldn't have driven off without letting you know my plans. I wanted to see Donna and to be honest I didn't want to fight anymore. Please don't be mad at me. I don't like all this tension. Can we please call a truce and just drop it? Please?" He gave her a sad puppy dog look and she relented despite herself.

"Keith, sometimes you make me so sick. But I'm with you. I hate fighting with you too. Okay, truce it is," she finished. "You'll wait for me this afternoon? I'm meeting with my club at lunch today so I won't be late."

Keith gave her his award winning smile and nodded happily. "Sure. I'll meet you by my car right after eighth period. Donna's riding with us."

"I am," she questioned.

"You are, " Keith explained and with a quick hug for Laurie he was once again on the move.

He didn't let go of Donna's hand until he deposited her at her homeroom door. Then he shocked her even more when he gave her a light kiss on the cheek and whispered,"See ya in third period." With a quick wink he was gone.

Chapter Eleven: How the Day Progressed

By the time third period commenced the entire school was talking about Keith Partridge and Donna Gilmore. Even the faculty was finding the topic irresistible. Keith knew but couldn't have cared less. Every day someone was talking about him. Most of the time it was just rumor and speculation so today was just another day for Keith.

But for Donna this was proving most annoying. Today the dirty looks and nasty remarks were louder and more stinging than usual. By the time she got to chemistry class she was irritated and grumpy.

Keith's sweet face greeted her when she sat down next to him. "Hey," he cooed gently. She looked at him with tired eyes and he could tell she was upset. "Donna, I know about all the talk. I've heard it. That is what my life has become since our first hit record. I have to just ignore it. Those people aren't really relating to me they are relating to a fantasy. Try and ignore it. Unfortunately it comes with the territory." He gave her a sympathetic, angelic look. Donna gave him a tentative nod.

Mr. Ditmore noticed and wanted to cry. Keith had done it again. Was there no one who could not be charmed by this teenager? He went in search of another student desk before class began.

Once Ditmore disappeared around the corner, Tony McMartin was out of his seat and striding toward Keith and Donna. Tony really didn't dislike Keith Partridge. He just liked attention. So by making conversation with or about Keith, Tony knew all eyes would be on him. It was worth irritating Partridge for the attention it gave Tony.

"Well, look at this. Keith, you did it. You reached an all time low..you ARE dating Donna Gilmore. What's next? Take a homeless girl to prom?" Laughter burst throughout the class.

Keith had been deep in conversation with Donna but at Tony's thoughtless comments his head popped up. His eyes burned with anger but Tony kept up the chatter. "So, Keith. You gonna write a song about your new girl? How bout 'Don't Go Breaking My Back" or maybe 'Hey There Homely Girl'. Tony burst into evil laughter and the class roared in response.

The laughter didn't last long. Keith was out of his seat and tackling Tony to the ground in seconds. His unexpected attack sent Tony to the ground but Keith didn't stop there. With no thought to the consequences Keith yanked Tony back to his feet and sent him again sprawling with a punch to Tony's left eye. Desks and chairs went flying as kids rushed out of the way. Tony didn't have a chance to recover before Keith straddled him landing another blow to surprised face. His fist was poised to strike the loudmouth again when the assistant principal grabbed Keith's arm and snatched Keith to his feet.

"That's enough, Partridge. Stop! Now!" Assistant Principal Mark Gorwin shook Keith. "I mean it," he snarled. "Cut it out. Go stand by the door, Keith."

Keith was panting with rage but he obeyed. The room was deathly quiet. Gorwin grabbed McMartin by the hand and pulled him up. "You okay, Tony?"

"Of course," Tony scoffed but blood dripped from his lip and his eye was already swollen shut. He was shaking from fear. He had never seen Keith show any signs of fury like he had just witnessed.

"Go to the clinic and let the nurse check you out," Gorwin snarled still surprised by the turmoil in chemistry class. Tony was embarrassed but he left quickly scooting fearfully by Keith who was still standing by the door as instructed by Gorwin.

Gorwin focused on Keith. "Are you hurt?"

"No, sir," Keith replied calmly.

"Then head to the office. I expect you seated outside my door by the time I get there, got it?" Gorwin instructed.

"Got it," Keith answered quietly. He took a deep breath to still his anger. He suddenly realized that all eyes were on him and that the classroom was a disaster. Books, papers, desks, chairs were scattered everywhere.

Poor Mr. Ditmore stood with his mouth hanging open in complete shock at the pandemonium he had just witnessed. Keith looked at him. "Sorry, Mr. D. It won't happen again."

Keith turned to look at Donna. "Sorry, baby," he mouthed to her as he collected his fallen notebook and then made his way out of the class and down the hallway to the dreaded office.

Once Keith was gone Gorwin shouted out commands. "Okay, people let's get it together. I want this class restored to order by the time the bell rings. Put everything back the way it should be. I'll be back to check. Now move." With no further instructions Gorwin made his way to the main office to have a chit chat with young Mr. Partridge.

Upon arrival Gorwin could see that Keith was waiting as instructed. Keith's head was hung down .His eyes were focused on the floor and his fingers nervously drummed the arms of the chair where he sat. Gorwin strode purposely to stand beside Keith.

"Up, Keith. Time for a talk." He turned to his secretary Jean Cameron. "Jean, please get Mrs. Partridge on the phone and ask her to join us as soon as she can. We'll be waiting. Keith, come in to my office and sit in the green chair next to my desk."

Keith was silent but he followed Mr. Gorwin and sat carefully in the pea green chair. He watched Gorwin settle in his own desk chair and then his cold eyes burned into Keith's. Keith was not intimidated. Keith was not worried about Gorwin. Keith was worried about Shirley Partridge.

Chapter Twelve: How To Survive

Gorwin's office door burst open and there stood Shirley Partridge. Her lovely pink pantsuit highlighted her peaches and cream complexion and her tousled blond hair. She looked stunning except for the blazing eyes and pursed coral lips.

She strode to stand right next to her wayward son and with arms folded she faced him and asked, " Are you alright? Are you hurt?" When Keith answered softly, "I'm fine." ; she continued " Then just what in all that is holy has come over you?"

Surprised at the feelings of fear coursing through his body Keith looked up shyly. He had seen his mother mad but this was a different level for his mother. Keith knew she was probably feeling surprise and embarrassment for this ridiculous display from him. He was sure the secretary had informed Shirley already that there had been a fight.

She waited another beat or two and then demanded again,"Keith. Answer me. What in the world caused you to have a physical fight, in school, during class time, with another student?"

He tried to speak but his throat felt dry and at first no words came out. His mouth opened and closed as he fumbled with how to answer her. He swallowed hard. "I...I...I," he stammered. Keith gulped and tried again. "I was fighting to defend Donna," He looked up like a boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

Keith's contrite look had no impact on Shirley. She breathed deeply and asked amazed,"So, this is because of Donna Gilmore? What kind of indescribable hold does that girl have over you and why?"

"This is not because of Donna!" Keith came to life. "This is because Tony McMartin is a bully. An unrestrained bully stupid enough to walk up to my face and openly insult that poor girl for no reason. Donna wasn't doing anything but Tony wanted to be Mr. Funny Man. He wanted everyone to laugh at his hateful comments at the expense of Donna. His worst mistake was he directed them right at me. I'm holding Donna's hand and he comes over to my desk to ridicule the poor thing. Tony doesn't care who he hurts and no one ever stops him; not the school officials and not the other students. Well, today it was different. I shut him up," Keith sneered fired up at the memory.

Shirley stared in irritation at her son. This conversation needed to be held privately between them not here at school with Mark Gorwin looking on. She gave Keith a stern warning. "Keith you sit there quietly and I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth until we are home. We will finish this discussion there." Keith nodded imperceptibly.

She turned to Mr. Gorwin. "Did you and Keith discuss this already? What does the school intend to do for punishment and what do we need to do to appease the McMartin family?"

Gorwin was surprised at her take charge manner. She was obviously comfortable in keeping her kids in order despite today's occurrence at San Pueblo High School. "Mrs. Partridge, actually I've said nothing to your son. We were waiting for your arrival. The clinic has informed me that Tony has only a superficial cut on his lip and a black eye. His mother is taking him for a quick check up with an optometrist. I really don't foresee the McMartins making a big deal out of this as long as Keith is punished. Although Tony started it verbally; Keith finished it physically. The standard punishment is three to five days suspension for a first offense such as this. I must say I'm surprised by Keith's behavior. but I believe three days will be sufficient. He can return to school next Thursday. It appears that you can handle the rest of Keith rehabilitation yourself, Mrs. Partridge."

"I plan to do just that, Mr. Gorwin. May I take Keith now?" It wasn't really a question. She was already pulling Keith up and out of the green chair. He rose awkwardly and looked ashamed. He was quiet as his mother had demanded but his nervous eyes roamed from his mother to the assistant principal to the floor. Shirley shook Gorwin's hand and ushered her silent son out the door.

Once outside the office Keith could see that Reuben Kincaid was there. He was leaning on a wall just across from the main office doors. The scowl on his face said it all and Keith waited for another verbal barrage.

Reuben walked up and faced Keith. "You have caused quite a stink young man. Reporters and photographers are already waiting outside for their chance to find out about the brawling teen idol. We are NOT going to give it to them. We will all walk outside and get silently into my convertible and go to your home. Do not smile or wave or speak or sign autographs or even pose for one picture. You got it? We do not need any negative publicity not with new album coming out in two weeks. You both ready?"

Shirley and Keith nodded. "Shirley you go first, followed by Keith, and I'll take up the rear. Move fast. These vultures are just waiting for blood," Reuben waited for Shirley and then gave Keith a little push in rebuke.

Before Shirley got two steps out the front door of the school, the press converged. It was like a mob scene. The three were separated in moments by the large number of news people present. Microphones were shoved in their startled faces and the questions were shouted out.

"Did you kill him, Keith?"

"What caused this outburst? Is it drug related?"

"What does this mean for the Partridge Family now that your kids are out of control?"

"Will you be considering anger management classes, Mr. Partridge?"

Keith was nearly too shocked to move. He was being squeezed by the number of reporters and their questions were vicious. Several were actually herding him off away from his mother and manager. It was terrifying and he felt helpless and unsure. Reuben appeared momentarily and grabbed Keith by the elbow yanking him safely toward Kincaid's blue convertible. Reuben pushed Keith into the back seat and then went back for Shirley.

He needn't have bothered. Shirley had the reporters backing up with just her smile and the wave of her hand. Her motherly instructions understood with the quiet, even smile plastered on her face. Reuben opened the passenger door and Shirley sat down. Reuben raced over to the driver's side and hopped inside. With no further incident the car sped away.

"Everybody okay? Shirley? Keith," Reuben asked catching his breath.

"Yes, I'm fine, " Shirley sighed irritated. "That was a ridiculous mess. I really despised that unprofessional behavior. The press is simply getting too out of hand."

Reuben looked in the rear view mirror at Keith who was sitting and scowling. "You okay, kid?"

" I feel so stupid. I can't believe I caused all this mess. I'm an idiot. Not to mention that was scary as hell," Keith concluded. He slumped down in the seat and had nothing more to say.

The rest of the ride home was done in silence. Each of three tried to recover their wits. As they drove into the driveway Shirley gave a gasp. Her lawn was covered with more reporters, journalists, and photographers. "Well,"Reuben lamented. "Here we go again!"

Chapter Thirteen: How Time Flies

Reuben was taking no chances this time. He pulled up into the driveway and cut across the lawn much to Shirley's dismay. "Watch out for my azaleas," she squealed. He steered the car sideways right to the front steps of the house scattering news people left and right.

Then he calmly got out and spoke quietly. "Please get off the lawn and onto the sidewalk. You're trespassing on private property and we would certainly not want anyone arrested." Reuben unlocked the front door and then opened the right hand side door and ushered Shirley inside. Then he opened the door to the back seat and helped Keith run safely into the house as well. Reuben locked the door securely behind him.

"Well, that went better than I had expected," Reuben smirked.

"Not for my flower beds," Shirley complained. "Those creeps trampled most of my plants into the ground. That makes me so mad. It takes weeks to make this lawn look that nice and in just one day they ruined it." She was huffing and puffing away.

"Think I'll go check and make sure no one is lurking out back," Reuben realized and headed into the kitchen and out the back door.

Keith had collapsed onto his back on the couch without a sound. He stretch out full length. Shirley came over to look at him. He was visibly shaken. "Are you okay, honey?" She reached down and touched his foot giving it a gentle pat.

"No, " he answered her softly. "I am exhausted. That was beyond stressful. I feel like I just ran an emotional marathon. I know you want to talk, that we need to talk, but can we please put it off until later? If we talk now you'll be the only one taking part in the conversation cause I'm spent. I need some rest. I need sleep, Mom." He stared at her waiting for his mother to give him her response.

"I agree. That was pretty chaotic. Why don't you go up to your room and get some rest? You and I can talk later." Shirley smiled at her son as he dragged himself slowly to his feet. "Keith, understand though that we are going to talk. You have some serious explaining to do. While you rest, Reuben will get rid of the press and he and I will get your car for you from school when I go to pick up Laurie. Leave the keys on the dining room table for me, okay?"

Keith was almost at the dining table when he turned to face Shirley. "Mom? I'm really not trying to skip out on talking about the fight at school. I forgot how my every move is news worthy. I forgot that I don't lead a normal life anymore. That was a stunning reminder. All those reporters grabbing me, yelling question after question, those microphones in my face, the photographers snapping picture after picture..." His voice trailed off. The fatigue was evident on his face.

Keith fished his keys from his pocket and walked back to hand the keys to Shirley. Then he hugged her tightly. He whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry. I never meant to cause so much confusion."

Keith pulled back and kissed his mother's cheek. "Thanks for taking care of my car. I forgot all about it. I'm gonna sleep til three. You'll be back with Laurie by then and we can talk." He hugged Shirley again and headed weakly up the stairs.

Once in his room, Keith flopped fully dressed onto his bed. He kicked his shoes off letting them fall where they may and yanked his shirttail from out of his jeans. Grabbing his pillow he fluffed it and placed it under his head and tucked it slightly under his chin. Keith had barely slept the last two nights. Now with the lack of sleep, and the fight with Tony, and the stress he was done. Within seconds he had drifted off into oblivion.

Downstairs Reuben was just coming back inside the kitchen where Shirley had mixed both him and herself a cocktail. She handed it to her surprised manager and then sat herself down at the kitchen table. She took a tiny sip and swallowed slowly.

"Kinda early for a drink don't ya think, Shirl, " Reuben asked.

"Not today," Shirley replied taking another taste of her Gin and Tonic.

Reuben laughed and settled in beside her at the table. He took a sip. "Nice. Just what the doctor ordered. Where's Keith? I thought by now you two would be knee deep in an argument."

"Reuben, "Shirley reprimanded. "What exactly do you mean by that crack?"

"Now Shirley, don't get all upset. Your oldest son had a fist fight in school. Anyone who knows Shirley Partridge knows that that kind of violent, uncivilized behavior is never tolerated. You have high standards and Keith didn't come close to meeting them. On the other hand, Keith is seventeen and not exactly cool on having his mommie tell him what to do anymore. He is also fairly hard headed which is great for being the lead singer of the Partridge Family but less so as the oldest kid in this house. In other words, I just figured you two were already angry and you've got a lot of angry topics to discuss so naturally that means more arguing." Reuben concluded his explanation and took another longer drink. "So, anyway...where is Keith?"

"I sent him to bed,"Shirley answered.

"Without his supper," Reuben joked.

Shirley laughed gently. " No, silly. Keith was exhausted. Those journalistic buzzards knocked him for a loop. It really frightened him. I am sure he wasn't too happy waiting to see what I was going to do once he got suspended either. He was a nervous wreck by the time I got to Mr. Gorwin's office. I also know Keith hasn't gotten much rest lately. He had quite a musically creative spell going until he got sidetracked by his interest in Donna Gilmore."

"Whose idea was it to take a break,"Reuben wondered as he finished the last of the cocktail.

Shirley also finished her drink and got up to put the glasses in the sink."Keith asked if we could postpone our discussion until later. Since he was so tired and since I needed a drink I let him go to his room and rest. I fully intend to go head to head with Keith before anyone else sleeps in this house tonight."

Shirley looked at the clock on the stove. It was just about noon. "Reuben, want something to eat? It's almost lunch time? I could make some sandwiches."

"That's a good idea. Maybe it'll absorb some of the alcohol. I don't want to have a buzz when I go out and give my explanation speech to the yard journalists outside. I've got to come up with a good reason why America's heartthrob was suspended from school today," Reuben lamented.

"Oh, my. I forgot they were still there. I felt so safe here inside I forgot they are still outside waiting for some sort of information," Shirley sighed.

"Leave it all to me, Shirley. That's what managers are for."

After a quick lunch of ham and cheese croissants and tomato bisque, Reuben wiped his mouth daintily at Shirley and straightened his tie. "You know it would have helped if I knew exactly what happened today at school BEFORE I go out and face those journalistic jackels. However, since I have handled many a press conference I think I can wing it."

"Want me to go too,"Shirley asked him.

"No way. I've got it covered. You stay inside. I'll deal with it." Reuben yanked on his jacket hem nervously and headed out the front door. The car was still parked right at the steps so he moved it to the driveway first.

Reporters followed his every move and yelled question after question. "Does anyone have a statement?", "Was Keith hurt in the altercation?", "Is the family going to sue?". They edged forward. Some were nearly halfway to the house steps again now that the car was no longer blocking their way.

Reuben took charge again. He used Shirley's method of putting his hand up before him and walking. It worked. They backed off the lawn and back onto the sidewalk. He introduced himself and spoke quickly but calmly.

"My name is Reuben Kincaid. I am the manager for The Partridge Family. I will not be answering any questions at this time but I will be issuing a statement on behalf of the family. Fame and fortune are certainly interesting and often newsworthy topics. Today however there is nothing of interest that needs addressing at this time. The Partridges want to thank you for your continual interest in their lives and your professional behavior. They ask that you respect their privacy and their public boundaries." With a curt nod he was done and turned to go back in the house without another word to the groans of the reporters left with many unanswered questions.

Shirley was at the window peeking out through the blinds watching the proceedings. It was obvious that Reuben's speech had not worked. Not one reporter had left but they were at the moment staying on the sidewalk and out of her yard.

She turned to face him. "You okay?"

He smiled. "Of course. I told them nothing and they'll report on that and stay around for a few days hoping we drop our guard." he smiled again.

Shirley shook her head. "I think we need to go get Danny, Chris, and Tracy. I don't want them walking up unsuspectingly and being accosted with reporter questions. Danny gets out at two so we need to get him first."

"I'll go get the kids. You need to stay safely inside and straighten things out with your oldest wayward child. Besides I wouldn't want to miss the chance to hang with Danny." Reuben grimaced. "I'm so glad he gets out earliest of all."

Shirley stifled a giggle. "Reuben go inside and check them out from their school office. I wouldn't want you to miss them by just waiting out front."

"Of course. Don't worry Shirley. I'll bring the kids home safe and sound to you. Even Danny. Think I'll visit the little boy's room before I head out." He went up the stairs to the hall bathroom across from Keith's room.

He decided to have a quick peek into Keith's room to see if the boy was hiding out or really trying to rest up for his big talk later. Reuben opened the door quietly. Keith was sacked out flat on his stomach. His pillow lay on the floor. Keith's left arm hung limply off the bed. His face was turned toward the door but his soft, even breathing told Reuben that Keith was definitely and deeply asleep. Slipping out soundlessly, he silently closed the door and Reuben again went to answer nature's call.

As he emerged from the bathroom , he saw Keith's door was open again. He took a quick look and saw Shirley inside. She too had decided to check on Keith. Nothing had changed in the five minutes since Reuben had been there. Keith was still out like a light. With a quick kiss on his forehead, Shirley backed out of the room.

"Reuben, when you get back with the kids we need to go get Laurie and pick up Keith's car from the student parking lot. I don't want to leave it there overnight. Some of Keith's fans will have it stripped for souvenirs by that time." Shirley heaved a deep sigh. "This has been an exhausting day emotionally and it's not over yet."

With a smile, Reuben took her by the hand and the two of them walked quietly back downstairs.

Chapter Fourteen: How To Deal With It

Keith could feel the pull back to reality but he wasn't ready to return just yet so he fought the feeling. Waking up meant facing his mother. Despite his best efforts to fall back to sleep he could tell he was awake. He cracked open one eye and realized he was hallucinating. An orange basketball was bouncing up and down past his bed. He opened his other eye and quickly determined that it was not a basketball at all but the red head of his brother.

Danny was crawling on his hands and knees past Keith's bed. He was edging himself toward Keith's desk. His nimble fingers started to dig when he heard Keith's muffled voice.

"Alright, you red headed hamburger, what exactly are you doing sneaking in my room and digging in my desk? Start explaining." Keith picked up his tired head and glared at his brother from the bed.

Danny turned shocked but quickly recovered. "I didn't want to disturb you since you must be sick because your home before me and mom said to not bother you. So, I thought I'd look for a clinic pass or note from school so I could understand why your here," Danny finished sweetly.

"So you thought sneaking in my room and crawling past me like a snake and opening my personal desk wouldn't bother me," Keith grumbled.

"Well not if you didn't catch me," Danny replied wide eyed.

"Listen to me you little twerp. You are not allowed in my room. If you value the air you breath get up and get out before I pound you into the ground." Keith sat up and before he could swing his legs off the bed Danny was gone.

"Crap," he thought. His brother was certainly getting bold. Somehow he was going to have to remind Danny that snooping was one thing and trespassing was another. No one entered his room without knocking first. Not even their mother. Privacy was important to Keith.

He reached to shut his bedroom door and there stood Tracy. "Good god," he thought but he smiled down at her with love. "Hey, Tracy. Where's Mom? Is something wrong? Do you need something?"

Tracy smiled up at him with her usual angelic expression. "Are you really going to 'pound' Danny?"

Keith took her by the hand and sat back down on his bed. He pulled her onto his lap and stroked her long strawberry blond hair. "No," he answered softly in her ear. "I'm not going to pound Danny. I just said that so he would leave. You know I never hit anyone."

"But you hit Tony today," she said simply.

Keith gasped in surprise. "Who told you that?"

"Tony's sister. Ana. She's in my class at school and her mom came and told her. Ana was mad at you and me too," Tracy explained, "She was mad cause you're my brother. Why did you hit Tony?"

Keith felt sick. He had expected to have to explain to his mother but not his six year old sister. Keith smiled gently and spoke. "Tracy. I'm sorry that Ana was angry with you. I didn't like hitting her brother. Tracy, I don't like to hurt people; but, today Tony was a bully to Donna. He said some really mean things to hurt her feelings and he wouldn't stop. So I hit him."

"Did you hurt him? Did he go to the hospital?"

"No, no, honey. He wasn't really hurt that bad. I gave him a black eye but he didn't need to go anywhere but home to rest and put some ice on it like the time Danny got punched in the eye." Keith hugged her closer. "Tracy, I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I love you and I never want to frighten you or make you mad at me, okay?"

Tracy pulled away and looked into Keith's hurt eyes. She took his face in her hands and she giggled. "I love you, Keith. You don't scare me but you do scare Danny. Ana is a bully too. She breaks my crayons all the time. And Keith don't worry. I didn't tell anyone that I know about you punched Tony the creepo but," and she looked around conspiratorially," I think Mommie knows."

Keith laughed out loud and hugged Tracy even tighter. "Tracy, I'm sure Mom knows. She had to come get me from the principal's office. I'm glad you understand but listen to me. I did something wrong by hitting Tony. Our family doesn't use anger or violence to solve our problems. I've got to fix my mistake. I have to be punished by Mom and I will have to apologize to Tony. I lost my temper and I should not have done that even IF Tony is a 'creepo'. Understand?"

She nodded. Tracy hugged Keith tight and kissed his cheek. Then she slid off his lap. "Mom went to get Laurie with Reuben. She told us all to leave you alone and go eat our snacks. Do you want me to bring you a cookie?"

Keith got up and kissed the top of her head. "Nope, sweetie. I'll be down to eat a cookie with you in a few minutes, okay? And Tracy... thanks again for loving me even when I was bad today."

Tracy blew him a kiss and skipped out of sight. She was off to finish her snack with Chris in the kitchen. She said nothing but she gave a quick wave to Danny who stood open mouthed in the hallway.

Danny plunged into his room seconds before Keith came into the hall on his way to the bathroom. Danny couldn't believe it. Keith punched someone. Keith never hit anyone ever. Not even Goose. Goose had threatened to "spin" Keith's nose around and "sprain" Keith's face and still Keith had done nothing. This was such unbelievable news. Danny sat down on his bed in amazement. He was still contemplating this change of events when he saw Keith walk past his room heading downstairs to find Tracy and Chris. Danny waited until he heard Keith's foot hit the bottom step before he followed behind. There was more listening to be done.

Danny perched himself in a chair in the living room and picked up a magazine from off the coffee table so he could disguise his true intentions. He didn't want to look like he was snooping even if he was doing just that.

Inside the kitchen, Keith had gotten milk for Chris, Tracy, and himself. He'd also grabbed two peanut butter and one chocolate chip cookie from the cookie jar on the counter. He sat down across from his brother and sister. "How was your day today," he asked nonchalantly.

"It was great, "Chris began. "We didn't get no homework."

"I got to draw a horse and a turtle at Art time, "Tracy stated happily.

Keith sat back and listened to their chatter and munched his cookies happily. It was stupid but he loved moments like this sitting with his family just talking and sharing. He idly wondered where Danny was but he didn't dwell on it when Chris started telling about the movie they had watched on scorpions during Science. They relaxed and laughed chewing on cookies until they heard the front door opening.

Keith leaped up first and barreled through the kitchen door. He eyed Danny suspiciously who appeared to be reading a magazine but kept going.

"Mom, did ya get my car?" Keith asked nervously.

"Yes, I did. It's parked in the driveway." Shirley replied.

Keith blew out a relieved sigh and held out his hands. "Great. Thanks. Can I have the keys?"

"Nope," Shirley answered.

"What? Why?" Keith stared at her confused.

"Keith, you, young man are grounded until further notice. Therefore, since you can't drive you won't need the car keys and since you can't go out due to your suspension you won't need the house keys." She looked at him calmly.

"So, your going to keep them from me like I'm a baby? I can't just keep them and not use them?" Keith asked disgustedly.

"An element of trust was broken by you today, Keith. So no. You can't have the keys back until I decide to give them back. Understand?" Shirley waited to see Keith's reaction.

"Fine," he growled. "I know I deserve it." He wandered over to the couch and plopped down on one end irritated. "Where's Laurie? Didn't she come home with you in MY car?"

"No. She's riding with Reuben. They both should be here in just a few minutes. Reuben and I both want to talk to you. Danny when they get here I want you and the kids to go upstairs and play there. Until the reporters leave you can't go outside," Shirley instructed.

"Reporters? Still? Oh, man this day just gets better and better," Keith complained.

"Yes, this has been a winning day for all of us," Shirley replied sarcastically. "Yet another reason I expect you to stay in the house, Keith."

Shirley went into the kitchen. "Hi. You two finished with your milk and cookies?"

"Yeah. Mom? Did you say Keith was suspended," Chris asked incredulously.

'Yes, Chris but we are not going to discuss this. This is between Keith and I," Shirley explained.

Tracy leaned over and whispered in Chris's ear. "Don't worry. I'll tell you about it when we go upstairs." She giggled and Chris joined in.

Shirley looked at her two youngest but she wasn't really worried about what they were whispering. She still had to deal with Keith. "Clean up your mess and then go upstairs. Danny will be up in a minute too while I talk with Keith. When we have finished you can come back down and watch some TV. Okay? Now move it my dears."

Chapter Fifteen: How Explanations Help

Keith propped his elbow up on the arm of the couch and rested his head in his hand and sulked. He knew he'd be grounded. He even figured he'd be forbidden to drive but taking his keys was just Mom giving him one more dig in the heart. Boy, she could slam a point home.

His pouting was interrupted when Danny asked, "So, suspended huh?"

"Don't go there Danny," Keith warned. "I'm still mad you were in my room."

Danny thumbed through the magazine, left by their grandmother Amanda Renfrew on her last visit,feigning interest. "So, you're grounded too? Guess we can spend a lot more time together now. I'm sorta grounded too because of the reporters which I think is also your fault."

"Danny, do you have a death wish?" Keith got up and strolled over to his brother. He stopped in front of the chair. Keith towered over him. "I am in no mood to be teased or tormented by you. For your safety, maybe you should go upstairs." Keith grabbed Danny's hand to read the magazine title."You could finish reading Colon Health for Seniors in the privacy of your room." He rolled his eyes and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "And that way I don't have to kill you before dinner." He gave Danny an insincere smile.

Before Danny could think of one last shot at Keith , Laurie and Reuben entered the house. "Imagine that reporter guy asking me out." Laurie sneered. "He was at least forty. He only asked so he could know about Keith."

Reuben laughed. "He was pretty obvious. I think he got the message by your cold stare which of course will no doubt end up in one of those teen magazines next month thanks to all the photo-journalists standing nearby."

Laurie turned her cold stare on Keith. "Keith Partridge you are way more trouble than you are worth lately!"

"Now wait a minute. What did I do?" Keith looked at Laurie.

"You made headlines, dummy!" She held up a newspaper in her hand. The lead article was titled " Partridge Pulls a Punch".

Keith took it and read aloud..."What famous rock star got busted in class for pounding a fellow classmate for no reason? That's right. None other than San Pueblo's own Keith Partridge. Seems the heartthrob of California has more on his mind than his chemistry class. Reports say Partridge stopped class when he took on another classmate over the affections of a girl. As if Partridge doesn't have enough notches on his belt..." Keith groaned and threw the paper to the ground. "That is out and out slander. That is not true. Notches on my belt...good god! This is getting way out of hand. Reuben do something."

Reuben gave Keith a wry smile. "Just what do you think I can do? You haven't even told us what went on so how am I supposed to defend you? Besides, this is one of the nasty side effects of show business. When you get famous people talk and they don't always say the truth. You know that. So for now your just going to have to grin and bear it or give a dirty look and end up with unflattering pictures in the paper like Laurie."

Laurie shrieked, "I better not be in some old paper or Keith so help me I'll never talk to you again!' She stomped off up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

"You are batting a thousand, brother dear," Danny declared and then ran upstairs himself as Keith grabbed for him.

"That's enough," Shirley said coming from the kitchen and pointing upstairs to Chris and Tracy who raced away to their rooms. "Keith please sit and Reuben join us. Let's get this over with before we have any more outbursts. We need to clear this up and do some collateral damage before anything else happens or anyone else gets hurt."

"So true, Shirley. Once we hash this out I can work on getting the paparazzi to go home and get you guys back to your old life. With the new album coming out in two weeks and your four concerts the next; we need to show the wholesome family side more than ever," Reuben contemplated hopefully.

Keith walked over to the couch. "Let's get this over with." He plopped down again and slid in his seat dejectedly. Everything he'd done over the last few days had backfired into his face and he was tired of it. Keith hung his head and waited for the interrogations to begin.

Shirley got the ball rolling. "Okay, Keith. Spill it. What happened today in chemistry class. I want it all...thoughts, feelings, and words. Speak." Her commanding tone was serious and demanded answers.

Keith straightened up and bravely faced his mother and Reuben who had joined him on the sofa.

" First, I want to tell you both that I really am sorry. I wasn't thinking about fame and albums or even my family. None of my actions were meant to hurt anyone or embarrass anyone either." He looked up and his mother and manager waited patiently for Keith to get to the point.

Keith took a cleansing breath and began. " When I left for school so early I was trying to avoid another fight with you, Mom, and with Laurie too. I love you both and fighting with you makes me tense. I thought if I gave us some space we could maybe look at each others' point of view a little clearer." He stopped.

"Go on, "Shirley urged.

He nodded. "After I got to school I waited for Donna. I wanted to make sure that she wasn't mad at me for taking her home so abruptly. We talked and she was cool with it. She realized she was really the instigator and not me. See, Mom, Donna is rich and you'd think she'd be classy and dignified but she is none of those things. She reminds me of a neglected kid whose had to find a way to cope so she dresses down, comfort eats, and she insults before she can be insulted."

"It seems you spent a lot of time trying to figure her out. But why? Why is Donna so important to you? What is it that has you so out of balance and protective of this stranger, honey," Shirley spoke softly.

"I've been doing a lot of soul searching lately. Since we became famous, you are always watching to see how the fame has affected us. I know you're trying to keep us all grounded and for lack of a better word...'nice'. My friends tell me all the time that I haven't changed but with all the outward changes around me; with all the 'WE love you, Keith' that gets shouted at me everywhere I go I began to doubt myself. I started looking at myself and I realized that I haven't really changed but that sometimes it's other people's perspectives that had me questioning myself. I've been studying more. A lot of the nights I went to my room instead of hanging down here with all of you was because I wanted to improve my grades. I'm not dumb and I'm getting teased a lot by it here at home. It started to irritate me. I focus on what I think is important. Music is more important to me than school. When I almost flunked my Sex Ed class I was embarrassed that a teacher had to remind me I wasn't working to my potential."

Shirley stayed quiet. This insight into her son was refreshing since Keith rarely opened up like this unless he was forced to do so like now. Though he still hadn't explained about the fight she wanted to know more so she just kept silent and nodded encouragingly at her boy.

Reuben felt a little awkward listening in like this. He wasn't family even though he felt like they were as close to family as Reuben had ever come. He did not want to interrupt Keith's train of thought so Reuben kept quiet and stared at the floor.

"Mom, you are always reminding us kids that we need to be well rounded. I'm never going to be that. I'm always going to be more focused on music than current affairs and school. It's what I eat and breathe. Music is life itself to me. Creatively it's like a runaway train. I couldn't stop it if I wanted to. Song ideas wake me up in the middle of night and every ting of sound is a melody to me. Still, I want to do my best in whatever I take on; so, I've been trying to make sure all my school grades are A's and B's. I wanted you to be proud of me and see that I do listen when you talk."

Keith looked at her almost teary eyed and his face showed some sadness. Shirley took his hand and waited. Keith continued.

"Not only have I wanted to improve at school; I wanted to make sure I was okay as a person. Everyone knows I like girls. I never went through the cootie stage like Danny and Gloria Hickey. Girls excite and fascinate me. But when I looked at myself I realized there were lots of girls that I dismissed. There were a lot of ordinary girls I was excluding from my life. That bothered me. Some of the beautiful girls I was dating were dumb and boring. Oh, they were great to look at and they were great to kiss but I had nothing in common with them except making out."

Keith blushed in shame to have said this to his mother but she laughed in understanding so he continued. " I want one day to get married. Not anytime soon but one day. I want to be with a girl that interests me in all capacities not just looks. I don't want a trophy wife. I want a true partner. With Donna, I wanted to explore if I can see past the outside to the inside. I figured both of us could benefit. She could maybe take on some of my confidence and I could take on some of her humility. But the minute I mentioned her; the minute I wanted to date her I got slack from it. From my friends, from my sister, and from you. too, Mom."

"It was out of character for you, Keith, "Shirley answered.

Keith rolled his eyes and laughed a disingenuous laugh. " Out of character? See, what I mean? How do you really know what is my character, Mother?"

Shirley knew she's chosen the wrong set of words by his clipped tone and his use of 'Mother" to her. She tried to readjust. 'Keith, I didn't mean it that way..."

"But don't you see, Mom. Yes, you did. You and Laurie and even my ten year old brother think I'm only interested in a girl with great looks. That isn't fair. It isn't fair to pigeon hole me or make me feel like I'm just a gigolo or a womanizer."

Keith looked into his mother's eyes and kept going with his thoughts. "When I was a kid I loved baseball just like Chris does. Now the only time I pick up a mitt or go throw a ball around is just for my brother. Because he wants to practice I play but if it were up to me that time in my life would be over. I grew up. My taste in sports changed."

Keith took a deep breath and plowed on. "Right now I want to do the same thing with women. Do you know why I date so many different girls? It isn't because I'm a conceited jerk. We travel almost every weekend. I'm gone most Friday and Saturday nights. That's the nights that guys and girls date and get to know each other better. Where am I? Gone singing with my family. Making money to feed us all. It's been my job for a year and a half now. Do you think girls care about my job or our musical career? NO. They want a steady boyfriend. A boyfriend that can take them out every weekend to dinner and movies. They don't want to sit home weekend after weekend cause their boyfriend is a singer. I get dumped a lot more times than I dump the girls. Not because of incompatibility but because I'm unavailable. I accept that. I enjoy being a part of The Partridge Family but it makes for a lot of broken romances. I feel like I'm always starting over in a new relationship. That shouldn't be such a shocking revelation and yet my own family _**is**_ shocked. MY character is whatever I determine it should be not what you or my brothers or my sisters or my friends or my fans think I am. Inside I know I'm that nice guy you've always wanted me to be. Inside I am caring but I want to be better so I am satisfied with me and that might mean doing things a different way."

Shirley tightened her grip on his hand and smiled. 'Keith, your right. I haven't been saying it right but I do understand what you are saying. I love that you want to be the new and improved Keith Partridge. As your mother I do know you better than you think. I see how you are with all of us. I see the respect you show me when you hold your tongue when I reprimand you. Even though I know you think your a grown-up and I know your still just my teen aged son. I see how you go out of your way for Laurie. You support her as a woman's libber when you know she is going to turn it on you and show you your masculine faults. Danny torments you daily and you verbally threaten him but you never actually act on it. In fact, I know you actually admire Danny's tenacity."

Keith smiled. She was right. Danny was something else.

Shirley continued at the grin on Keith's face. He was listening and responding to her words. " Your right about Chris too. I know your baseball days are over. I know you just do what makes your little brother happy. And with Tracy you are an angel, Keith. She loves you so much and every smile and hug you give her she cherishes as do I. I am very proud of you, Keith. I do know you, my son. I love you very much."

Keith threw his arms around his mother and the sat quietly for a few moments just enjoying the love they felt for one another.

"Mom, I appreciate the sweet things you just said. It means a lot. I know I'm not perfect and I'm not trying to be the perfect guy. I just don't want to look at myself through other people's eyes and be angry at what I see. I don't want Laurie to see me as a womanizer because I date a lot. I don't want my family to think I'm dumb because math and business aren't high on my interest level. And I don't want the fact that I choose nonviolence to make anyone think I'm a chicken." He stopped.

Keith looked at Shirley and then at Reuben. "Today at school I lost my temper and I hit Tony. It wasn't over a 'girl's affection' like the paper claimed. Tony doesn't like Donna. He thinks she's a fat, ugly cow. All Tony wanted was to get some attention and a few laughs. This is the second time he's done that in class just for laughs. The first time she had already left for her next class but this time he started as soon as she walked in the door. Mom, she heard every word. In fact that's all she heard all day. People pointed and whispered and teased her like mad and especially when we walked into school this morning together."

Keith shook his head angrily at the thought. "That is also one of the negative things about dating me. If you are my girl those creeps are going to talk about you and gossip about you all day long. It takes a very confident girl to stand up to that and Donna isn't that strong. She's been bullied so long she doesn't even know how to defend herself. She's got no one to help her."

"But, Keith. Why is that your problem? Shouldn't her family be dealing with that, "Shirley questioned her son.

"Mom, Donna is an underdog. I don't know much about her family but look at her. She comes from money and yet she dresses lousy. Her hair is a mess. But have you seen her parents yet? They both look immaculate whenever I've seen them. The both drive Mercedes but yet Donna walks to school. Why doesn't she have a car? Or why don't her parents drive her?"

Shirley wrinkled her brow. "Keith that isn't your concern. Maybe Donna wants to walk. Maybe her parents have tried to help her and she refuses. You can't be her knight in shinning armor."

"Why not," Keith demanded. "Someone needs to stand up for her and keep people like Tony from ripping her apart like a piece of meat just for fun!"

"But, Keith! At what price are you willing to pay? You've already been suspended from school and already received negative publicity for yourself and us." Shirley explained exasperated.

"But, Mom. You do the same thing for others that I'm doing for Donna. You stepped in and helped that runaway, Maggie, who we drove all the way to Albuquerque, New Mexico so she could see her father. Then, you, and all of us, wanted to help Red Woodloe, the folk singer, get paid more money for his music. Tracy was especially fond of that old man. And what about the kids picketing Mr. Marino's hotel because of his lousy work conditions? Laurie wasn't going to perform if it meant crossing the picket line. And Danny jumped in to help with the negotiations. Can't you see? We all do it and we all learned this from you." Keith put his head in his hands. This was taking so long to explain.

"Keith," Shirley said gently. "I'll concede that we are a loving, caring family that is willing to help those in need but punching Tony in the face to get your point across was extreme for any reason."

"Mom, I know I went too far but in Tony's case maybe he needed someone to fight back so he can see what happens when you bully others. Besides I think it's time someone took a stand about the bullying at our school not just for Donna but for other kids that get treated like her." Keith surmised.

"But Keith you used violence and that is not the way to solve any issue. I agree it certainly got a lot of people talking but are they talking in the right way? Are they hailing you as a hero or are you being criticized you for your stupidity,"Shirley asked.

Keith rolled his eyes. "So, again you think I'm stupid?"

Shirley tried to stop his thoughts, "Keith, I am not calling you stupid but it was stupid to hit that boy at school. Your actions were foolish.'

"I know and I've apologized to you already," Keith complained sulkily. "How many times am I going to have to say I'm sorry? I lost it, okay? I never meant to hit anyone. I have no intentions of doing it again but I also can't go back and change it, Mother."

Reuben had not spoken but now he interrupted them both. "Keith, anyone who has ever met you knows that as you put it once you are ' a sensitive, aware teenager'. Both your mother and I know that today was not your normal operating procedure. Personally, from what you've told us so far I'm sure that kid Tony deserved it. With that said, we can't have the lead singer of The Partridge Family beating the crap out of people even if it is for a good cause. We have to fix this mess you made for the reputation of the entire family. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well," Keith mumbled, " I was going to apologize to Tony. I could call him unless I'm grounded from phone calls too," he added petulantly.

Shirley shot him an angry look but kept quiet. They were all getting tired. This conversation was emotional and taxing on their nerves.

Reuben nodded. "That's a great idea and I'm glad you thought of it cause if ya hadn't I was going to suggest it. Try calling him now but understand that he and his family are probably not going to be too happy talking to you. Just stay calm and speak your peace if they'll let you."

Keith got up with a sigh and went to the phone that sat atop his mother's desk. He picked up the receiver and dialed. He knew the number because Tony's dad used to be one of Chris's little league coaches. It rang repeatedly but no one answered. As he started to hang up there was a knock at their front door.

Chapter Sixteen; How To Make It Right

Keith replaced the receiver in its cradle and headed for the door. "No, stop," Reuben insisted. "That could be a reporter. Let me answer it just in case. Go over by your mom."

Keith shrugged and obeyed. He didn't want to face the press right now anyway. Reuben straightened his tie and ran his hand through his blond hair before he opened the door.

Standing on the front step was a petite woman in a blue navy dress, a man with a baseball cap perched on his head, and a tall young man with broad shoulders , a fat lip, and a black eye. Reuben had no doubt that this was Tony McMartin. "Hello. May I help you,"Reuben asked politely.

"Uh, yes sir, uh is Keith here? I mean may I speak to Keith Partridge, sir," Tony stammered nervously. "My parents and I would like to talk to him if that would be okay."

Reuben turned and smirked at Keith. "It's for you." Reuben turned back to the McMartins and extended his hand. "I'm Mr. Kincaid. Won't you please come in?"

Keith looked anxiously at his mother. He'd heard Tony and dreaded this meeting but Keith headed for the door with Shirley right behind. She smiled brightly as the threesome entered her home.

"Good afternoon," Shirley greeted them. "Please come in. I'm Shirley Partridge." She shook hands and waved them toward the couch. "Please come and sit. I am so glad your here."

Keith nodded at Tony and his parents but kept quiet waiting for them to settle in and be seated. The three sat down on the Partridge's white couch while Reuben and Shirley sat in chairs opposite them. Keith leaned against the fireplace mantle and remained standing.

Tony's father gave him a nudge and Tony spoke. " Mrs. Partridge. I've come to apologize for my actions today and I'd like to ask Keith to forgive me."

Shirley stared in surprise. This was not what she had expected. What a strange turn of events. She paused but before she could speak she heard Keith clear his throat and saw him step forward to stand in front of the McMartin family.

"Tony. I can't accept you apology because I am the one who owes you one. In fact I was calling your house to do just that when you knocked on the door. Tony, I was out of line hitting you today. I'm the one who is sorry. My parents taught me to behave better than that. I've embarrassed my mother and I made an idiot out of myself. I'm sorry." Keith looked at them in shame and waited for their response.

Tony stood up. "No, Keith. I deserved to be punched as much as I hate to admit it. I don't give a rip about Donna Gilmore. I just wanted to be a big deal in class. I wanted to be the class clown. I'm not even sure I realized how much of a jerk I had become until today. I know now. After you left campus, Mr. Gorwin came to talk to me while I was waiting in the clinic for my mom. Then he talked to the rest of the chemistry class. They all defended you. Everybody sold me out and told Gorwin that I'd been picking on Donna and other kids too. When I left campus the kids in the hallway laughed and booed. I was wrong to bother that girl. Your the only one who wouldn't put up with my...uh, stuff. I'm sorry, Partridge."

Keith gave him a slight smile and a little chuckle. "I'd say we have a lot in common. We're both stupid." The two young men gave little hysterical giggles. It had been a long and stressful day for both of them.

Tony's parents got up. "We didn't come for a long visit. We just came to make our son apologize. We were shocked when the school called and we found he'd been in a fight. We were even more shocked that it was caused by his big mouth," Tony's father grumbled. "Tony is grounded for the next week as a punishment. As soon as we leave we are going to the Gilmores and Tony is going to apologize to their daughter. And Keith...".

Keith looked at Mr. McMartin apprehensively. "I hate that you had to punch my kid to teach him a lesson but I'm glad you did." Mr. McMartin turned to Shirley. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Hope you'll let Chris play on the new team we're creating. We're going to be the San Pueblo Panthers. Thank you again for seeing us and being so understanding." They turned to go.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you as well. I am so glad we can put this all behind us. And just so you know Keith is also grounded for the next week in addition to the three day suspension he earned. I didn't feel the ends justified the means. Thank you again," Shirley said with a smile of relief as she showed the McMartins to the door. "I hope the next time we meet it will be under better circumstances."

With more good byes and thank yous Tony and his parents left and Shirley closed the door behind her. It was then that Shirley heard Danny's gravely voice. She had not noticed Danny and Laurie sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Well, Keith you lucked out again. You must live under a golden cloud. You punch a guy and he comes and says he's sorry to you. Unbelievable."

"You know," Keith began as he edged closer to the stairs. "It's nice to know I have such a supportive brother. I'd like to personally thank you Danny... till your black and blue." He lunged at his brother but Danny was off and running. Years of escape practice made Danny agile and quick but this time Keith wasn't bluffing. He was hot on his brother's heels. Laurie jumped out of the way as the two chased up the steps with Shirley yelling warnings to them both.

"Keith don't you dare! Danny get back here! Boys! Boys!" Shirley flew up the stairs behind her sons.

Danny had made it to his bedroom but wasn't fast enough or strong enough to get the door closed on his older brother. Keith slammed the door almost off its hinges as Danny crawled to hide under his bed.

Keith rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "That's it, Danny. I've had it. I'm going to ring your nosy, eavesdropping neck. No more sneaking around for you little bro'."

Keith grabbed his brother's chubby ankles and yanked him from under the bed just as Shirley arrived at the doorway. Danny was squirming but he was no match for Keith's strong arms. Keith pulled him from under the bed in one long, final yank.

Danny scooted away on his backside for a moment and stared at Keith in defiance. He didn't believe Keith would do anything. Danny was sure this was a wasted display of anger until he saw the devilish delight come across Keith's handsome face.

"NO,NO,NO, " Danny kicked and wiggled uselessly as Keith flipped him over. Keith pinned Danny onto the carpet face down.

"Now, Keith," Shirley warned but Keith waved her off.

"You had your chance, Mom. Now it's my turn." Keith grabbed Danny by the back of the neck and gave a squeeze. Then without Danny seeing he gave a wink to Shirley.

"You heard Mom," Danny squealed but Keith kept up the death hold.

"I heard her. But right now I think you need a lesson from your big brother and not your mommie." Keith reached onto the bed where Danny's robe was lying from last night and quickly Keith grabbed the robe's belt. He lassoed Danny's hands and feet and tied a perfect knot. Danny looked like a roped steer.

Shirley looked displeased and waited a second and said," Keith what are you up to?"

Keith gave her a sneaky smile and with Danny watching walked over to Danny's bright golden piggy bank. "Time for retribution. I've decided to impose a snooping tax on you dear brother. Each and every time I catch you snooping in my room, outside my door, or listening to private conversations it will cost you 25 cents. Digging in my desk is an automatic dollar per incident. I believe you owe me two dollars and twenty-five cents." Keith flipped the piggy bank onto it's back and shook out the total he wanted.

Danny practically cried. "You can't do that. It's stealing. That's my money. This isn't fair! Mom help me."

But Keith didn't wait for Shirley. He bent down and looked into Danny's sad face. "I'm going to let you earn this money back. Each day you mind your own business I will give you a quarter back. So if you behave you will be back to solvency within nine days. I think that is a much better deal and more productive than waiting for change to come to you my little private detective. Mom, he's all yours." With the coins jingling in his hand Keith left Danny still tied and Shirley shaking her head in humorous delight. Sometimes Keith was the genius of the family.

Keith headed back down the stairs stuffing his newly acquired change into his jeans pocket. Laurie was still sitting on the steps so Keith grabbed her by the hand as he descended the stairs. She yelped in surprise but followed along. Keith was gently holding her wrist as he guided her to the couch and pulled her down to sit beside him.

"Now us," Keith stated simply. "I want to stop this ongoing tension between us. I love you. You are my sister and best friend. I hate this fighting every day over such stupid things like magazine photos and my choice of women. As a 'Future Leader of Today' you've got to be more accepting and tolerant little sister. I am not perfect as you well know and I will sometimes make mistakes but none of this was meant to hurt, embarrass, or irritate you. I'm just trying to live my life,okay? So, let me do that. Let me live my life and you live yours and let's just get along again. Fair enough?"

Laurie looked at him amazed. He'd said it all in those few words. Keith was right. Who did she think she was going ballistic on him these last two days? She looked into his gray green eyes and smiled and nodded.

He reached over and pulled her head to his lips and kissed her forehead. Keith released her and gave her a bright white smile knowinghe had now handled both Danny and Laurie.

Reuben was hunched over the desk near the kitchen door scribbling some notes down and trying to act like nothing unusual was going on all around him. Actually this was just another fun filled day with the Partridge clan. He was preparing to again face the reporters. Reuben was surprised when he looked up and Keith was standing by his side.

"Reuben," Keith spoke clearly. "I want to talk to the reporters. I made this mess and I want to fix it."

"Keith, I'm not sure that's the best idea. Remember this morning? Those guys are vultures sometimes and you have to very careful what you say so they don't print the wrong things..."

Keith shook his head and interrupted his manager and friend. "I've made up my mind. I am going to be the man I need to be. I'm going out there and I don't need anyone's help or notes." Keith tuned on his heels not waiting for Reuben's response. Keith opened the front door and stepped out onto the front steps of his house closing the front door firmly behind him.

Chapter Seventeen: How to Man Up

Keith didn't have to stand there long. As soon as the reporters standing on the sidewalk and in the curb in front of the Partridge's house saw that it was Keith partridge who had emerged and that the young man was alone; they practically tripped over one another charging to get to Keith first. Keith backed up slightly so he was leaning against the door but he basically stood his ground. As the first journalists arrived at his feet he politely smiled and held up his hands letting them know they had gone far enough. There was some journalistic shoving and vying for positions but in a few minutes the cameras, microphones, and reporters were settled and ready for Keith to speak.

Ever the performer, Keith looked calmly at the crowd and smiled his dazzling smile. Taking a small breath, Keith spoke.

"First of all I want to thank you for your constant interest in my family and your respect of our personal safety and property. I understand that each of you has a difficult and demanding job. Today I stand before you of my own choosing to right a wrong that I made and to ask understanding and, yes, even forgiveness." Keith paused and watched each journalist writing furiously and gave the photographers a chance to snap a few pictures.

With a deeper breath, Keith continued. "As most of our fans know, my family and I have selected to live our lives not as celebrities but as normal, regular people. San Pueblo is my hometown where I was born and raised. My friends and classmates have known me as a neighbor and part of the San Pueblo community my entire life. I ask for no favoritism or special treatment. The only unusual aspect of my life is the newly found recognition I have received due to the music I perform. The rest of my life is like anyone else's might be. Highs and lows. Good days and bad. Today was not my best day. My parents raised me to be kind, polite, and patient. They taught me manners and to help those in need with love and understanding and dignity. I forgot that today. I lost my temper. In an effort to help one person I hurt another. I do not believe that 'the ends justifies the means' so I am disappointed in myself today. The people involved have accepted my apology. My school and my mother have punished me for my lack of self control and for all of them the situation is a non-issue. For me that is not true."

Keith paused again and gazed calmly at the crowd before him. Standing tall he continued."I am a role model for not only my brothers and sisters but for many of my fans as well. I am acutely aware that my every move is documented. I am sorry that I disappointed those I love, those that live in my community, my fans, and my friends. I am still learning. I am not yet a man with the wisdom necessary to make right decisions in every circumstance. I failed today and will most likely fail again at some future time. With each mistake I will accept the consequences and try to grow more fully into the type of man that is expected of me. I will not be answering any questions and I will not be speaking of this incident again. I made a foolish mistake. I am sorry. I will not act so stupidly again. Thank you for listening and for your concern. I hope you will accept my apology." With one last shy smile and with the reporters screaming out more questions; Keith turned quietly and went back into his home.

Shirley was standing there with a huge smile of motherly pride and Reuben stood by her side. "That was an amazing speech, Keith," Shirley said to her son. "I am so proud of you. I'm not sure any of us could have said it so well."

Reuben smiled a lopsided grin. "Keith I think you might be more of a man than you know, kid. That was some speech."

Keith chuckled. "That was harder than I thought. I'm glad that's your job cause I don't think I could handle facing those guys every day. And I meant what I said. I'll do better. I really am sorry." He looked at them and sighed a tired sigh.

Laurie walked up and gave him a hug. She too had been listening to his apologetic speech and she was astounded at her brother's ability to speak his mind over the last few days. Seldom before had he been so public and forthright with his feelings and opinions. Laurie had underestimated Keith. Perhaps she owed another apology to Keith? She wasn't quite ready for that she decided silently. Let him take the blame after all he was the oldest and besides sooner or later he'd mess up again.

The rest of the evening was relaxed and dinner around the family table was back to normal. There were no more arguments. Danny told jokes. Chris gave baseball scores on the Dodgers. Laurie talked about her new club. Reuben and Shirley discussed the upcoming travel arrangements for their next concert dates. Tracy giggled as if every topic was hilarious.

Keith was quiet for most of the meal. He'd talked way too much lately for his tastes. He'd spoken little until he noticed Tracy's tiny hand print in his mashed potatoes. Her favorite game with Keith was to steal his potatoes whenever he looked the other way. "Tracy, have you been playing in my mashed potatoes?" Keith stared at his plate with a grin trembling on his lips.

Tracy giggled and said," It wasn't me. I think it was Danny."

"I think it was you," Keith laughed and ran to her side snatching her out of her chair and tossing her playfully into the air while stuffing her entire roll into his mouth in one huge bite. Laughter filled the dining room.

Shirley leaned back in her chair with a contented grin. Maybe now things could get back to normal. She was certainly ready for more family joy and less family drama.

The next few days were uneventful and Shirley was thrilled. The news reported Keith's speech and according to Reuben there was no fallout from Keith's fight or suspension. Everyone seemed to agree with Keith that he was just a normal teenager growing and learning as he matured through life.

The reporters left San Pueblo and everyone got back to their usual habits. Reuben went home and back to his office making final travel arrangements for the family's upcoming tour. Shirley cooked and cleaned. Chris, Danny, and Tracy spent most afternoons outside riding their bikes and playing in the park across the street. Laurie worked on her job as the new vice president of her club. And all of the Partridge kids returned to school on Monday.

Everyone except Keith. Since he was suspended and grounded he turned to the one thing he loved that no one would keep him from...music. Late nights and long hours were spent in the garage. He poured his heart into new songs and worked and reworked the family's song arrangements until he was pleased with the results. Keith was not allowed any outside contact with friends so Donna sat in the back of his thoughts...temporarily forgotten.

Before Keith knew it it was Wednesday night. Tomorrow he could again go to school and he could again hang with his friends. The time off had not been much of a punishment for him. He had enjoyed the extra creative time it gave him.

Shirley had not bothered him about his late nights. Punishment was one thing but stopping Keith from writing was like taking air from his lungs. Besides this was the way they made money so if Keith couldn't attend to his academic responsibilities he could take care of his familial ones.

Shortly before nine Keith emerged from the garage where he had been all afternoon and most of the evening. He yawned and stretched as he entered the living room and slumped down onto the sofa.

Shirley was seated on the couch working on a needlepoint pillow. She looked up and smiled. Keith looked tired but satisfied.

Danny came in and gave her a quick good night kiss. "Night, Mom. Night, Keith." Then up the stairs he went. He had been good as gold since Keith had implemented the money toll for snooping. Danny wanted his money back. He only had three more days to go.

Once Danny was up the stairs, Keith looked at his mother and spoke. "I get to go back to school tomorrow. I'm going to go early and see Mr. Gorwin. I'm going to apologize to him. Will you let Laurie know I want to leave earlier? She went to see her friend Debbie to borrow a thesaurus and I haven't had a chance to tell her my plans."

"Sure. She wanted to go early anyway to meet with some of her club members in front of the school so that will work out perfectly for both of you." Shirley waited. She knew there was more that he wanted to say. She knew her son. He always had a small wrinkle on his brow whenever he was contemplating something important.

Finally Keith looked into his mother's face and gave her a timid grin. "I've decided that I need to do something to make up for the fight I had at school. I'd like to start some sort of campaign to stop bullying at school. I'd like to see if Laurie's club wants to get involved in a nonviolent alternative and," he openly smiled," I'm going to get the cheerleaders involved too and maybe the art or drama clubs. That crap just has to stop and since it seems to bother me a lot then I think I should certainly get a jump start on the issue. What'ya think, Mom?"

"I love that idea. Sounds like you figured out a very productive way to help out the kids at school. I'm very proud of you, honey." She took his chin in her hand, lifted his face up, and kissed his cheek.

Keith looked at her and rose to his feet. "I love ya, Mom. Thanks for listening and for understanding. I'm going to bed. It's been a long, busy few days. Good night."

Shirley watched him ascend the stairs and sent a silent prayer heavenward for her wonderful kids. She was a blessed woman and she knew it without a doubt. Smiling at the peace in her home,she went back to her needlepoint.

Chapter Eighteen: How It Ended

Keith and Laurie walked out of the house with Laurie locked onto Keith's arm and her head tilted onto his shoulder. They were back! As friends, as brother and sister, and as confidantes.

Over breakfast, Keith had told Laurie his plan to start a 'Stop Bullying' campaign at San Pueblo. His explanation had been brief because Keith wasn't a fan of mornings but Laurie was quick to agree to help in any way possible.

As they drove, with Keith in silence and Laurie chatting happily, the air seemed crisp and the sun shown brightly. It was the kind of day that makes you feel good just to be alive.

A block from home Keith glanced toward Donna Gilmore's house and was surprised to see three moving vans lining the street. "Hey, what gives," Keith blurted out unexpectedly. He turned his blue mustang and stopped just at the end of Donna's driveway. With no warning to Laurie Keith turned off the car, hopped out, and headed toward the house.

Huge furniture pieces like couches and beds were being loaded onto one truck. Another was being filled with accessories such as rugs and lamps. The third truck was strictly to hold the Gilmore's art collection.

Mrs. Gilmore was near the garage with a clipboard in hand issuing orders from one worker to another. "Don't carry that Rembrandt like that you stupid oaf," she snarled at one. To another she directed, "Put that lamp in the cloth and make sure it is securely wrapped before you bring the next."

The handsome figure of Keith coming up her driveway made Mrs. Gilmore stop and smile despite herself and their age difference. That gorgeous boy she had met briefly the day he came to take Donna to his house for dinner. He exuded confidence and sex appeal.

"Good morning," she purred to Keith. "Have you come to say good bye to Donna?"

"Good bye? But you just moved here. What happened? Why are you leaving?" The questions poured from his mouth in succession.

Gloria Gilmore could see the surprize on the sweet boy's face. Why he liked her Donna was beyond her. That boy was a prize and Donna? Well Donna was undeserving.

Gloria smiled seductively at Keith and for a moment he was shocked into silence as he suddenly noticed her leering look. "Why Mr. Partridge. How lovely to see you again. Didn't Donna tell you? We're moving to Italy. My husband just opened a new factory there and we need to be closer to get it off the ground quickly. She didn't mention we were leaving sweetie pie?" She stepped closer to Keith and spoke almost nuzzling his ear.

Keith was appalled by her brazen audacity and took a step back but kept his charming smile stuck on his face. If he wanted answers then he shouldn't make Mrs. Gilmore angry. "I've been out of school. I didn't know. Is Donna here? Might I have a word with her?"

"Why of course you handsome young thing. Anything you'd like. Donna is upstairs. I'll send Fifi, our maid, to get her to come down. Why don't you follow me inside and you can keep me company until she arrives?" Donna reached out her hand brushing Keith's thigh deliberately as she reached to intertwine her fingers in his.

Keith pulled away but pointed back to his car. "I'm so sorry but I left my sister sitting in the car. I can't stay long but I would like to talk to Donna. If you don't mind I'll wait here for her so as not to upset my sister." He smiled a charming smile at Gloria Gilmore though his head was screaming 'Mrs. Robinson' and his feet were begging him to run away from this lecherous woman.

"But of course," Gloria Gilmore snapped angry that this son of Apollo would prefer her homely little Donna. Her face softened as she took one more long lingering look at Keith. "I'll have Donna come right out." She left Keith standing there and went inside in search of her daughter.

Keith ran back to the car to give Laurie the news that the Gilmores were moving to Italy. He asked her to give him just a minute more to say his good byes. Laurie smiled at Keith and told him to "take as long as you need". With a final over-the-shoulder grin he jogged back up the drive to wait for Donna to appear.

Keith didn't have to wait long. By the time he got to the garage Donna was just stepping out of the doorway. Keith's mouth dropped open in shock.

Donna's long brown hair had been neatly trimmed and curled into lovely long waves. Her unflattering clothes were gone. Her ample figure was accentuated by a tiny polka dot print dress in a light shade of cornflower blue that just matched Donna's own blue eyes. Pale pink lipstick glistened on her full lips. She smiled openly as she saw the look of appreciation in Keith's eyes.

Keith recovered and closed his mouth. "Donna. You look gorgeous. That dress and your hair. I think you look beautiful," Keith concluded with a whisper.

Donna threw her arms around Keith's neck. "Oh, Keith. I am so happy. You don't know what a change you caused in me."

Keith hugged her and stared amazed. Could this really be Donna? This happy, smiling, talkative girl was Donna Gilmore? What had taken place in the time since he was suspended last Friday?

He pulled away from her and shook his confused head "Donna. I don't understand. What's going on? What's come over you?"

"You have," Donna answered breathlessly. "Keith Partridge you are the first guy to look at me like I mattered. Like I was important. You beat up a creep to save my feelings and to show me and all your classmates that I am worth it. Since you punched Tony everyone has been nice to me. Your friend Gordy and your friend Skizzy have been like my personal body guards all week. They escorted me to all my classes and ate lunch with me. I feel like a new woman and it's all because of you."

"But...but I haven't even been at school," Keith stammered.

"Yes you have. You're all over that school, Keith. Those kids at San Pueblo respect you. When they saw that you went so far as to get suspended for me they quit bothering me and teasing me. You went out of your way to make me feel special. In one week you gave me the confidence to change. How could I stay that frumpy fat girl when you looked at me with such unconditional love? So I went shopping and got some better clothes and I asked your friend Molly how she got her hair so curly and she showed me how in the girl's bathroom one afternoon. They've all been so so nice and it's all because of you!" Again she threw her arms around Keith and hugged him tightly.

"How could this happen," Keith wondered. Again he pulled away from Donna to admire her beauty. Keith had known Donna was pretty. He sat close enough in chemistry class. But this was an amazing transformation. He dazzled her with his smile as he eyed her up and down.

"As you can see we are moving,"Donna said bringing Keith out of his thoughts. He nodded. "There are four more trucks on the way. We'll be gone this afternoon." She moved in closer. "Keith there would never be enough time to show you my thanks. I'm going to live in Milan and thanks to you I'm going as a better person, a more confident girl, with a chance to start fresh in a new place. This move was rushed but its better for me this way. I won't have time to dwell on leaving you. Thank you so much. I'm just so happy!"

Donna threw herself into Keith's arms and before he could think she locked her lips onto his. It was a gentle sweet kiss full of innocence and Keith kissed her gently back. "I'm going to miss you Donna Gilmore. I hope one day we meet again. Thank you for letting me into your life. I learned a lot from you."

She smiled a full genuine smile. "I'll never forget you, Keith. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Thanks to you I'm going to love Italy." Donna gave Keith one last hug and one last kiss on his cheek. She breathed in one last breath of Keith's scent to remember him by.

"Donna, time to finish your packing," Gloria Gilmore interrupted. "And Donna for goodness sake throw out the rest of those ugly clothes and shoes. We can't be seen in Italy like that."

Donna grinned and gave Keith a wink and off she ran back into the house leaving Keith still smiling in the driveway. Gloria stepped up to Keith and unexpectedly grabbed him in for a good bye kiss for herself. She pulled his head down gripping a handful of his lush brown hair. Her lips and tongue assaulted him hurriedly before he could pull away. He flailed helplessly keeping his hands off and fighting to keep his lips closed.

Gloria drew one last bit of kiss and let Keith go. He gasped for breath in disgust as she smiled an evil smile and licked her wet lips. "Good bye Mr. Partridge. I also hope we meet again." With one last lewd look at Keith she returned to her clipboard and went back to barking orders.

Keith silently stumbled back down to his parked car still reeling from Gloria's tongue attack. He wanted to spit into the grass but somehow he held it down.

He got shakily into the driver's seat and Laurie stared at him with disbelief. "What in the world was that all about? Was that her _**mother**_? Why was she kissing you?" Laurie looked at Keith for answers.

"I have no idea what that lady's problem is," Keith answered. "I only spoke to her once for just a minute when Donna came with me to dinner. That was sickening. Have you got any gum?"

Laurie dug in her purse for a moment and produced a stick of peppermint gum which Keith gratefully popped into his mouth. He looked at Laurie and shook his head. "That happens more than ya know, sis, and each time it surprises me." A shiver ran through him and he fired up his mustang.

Laurie looked disgusted back up the drive at Gloria who had already dismissed the Partridges from her mind. "What about Donna? What did she say?"

Keith pulled his car around one of the moving vans and answered,"Donna's fine. She has new confidence and she's excited about moving to Italy and she thanked me for being so nice to her." He looked at his sister and smiled feeling better. "She said the people at school were nicer to her now. Did you know about that? She said Gordy and Skizzy were being her bodyguards? Did you hear any of that this week while I was home suspended?"

Laurie gave him a slight grin and Keith instantly knew. "You had something to do with this didn't you?"

She nodded. "I did tell your friends to keep an eye on her. The bodyguard bit was their idea. Your friends are goofy. They walked up and down the halls wearing sunglasses like they were the San Pueblo mob and escorting Donna by her elbows with Gordy to her right and Skizzy to the left. It was so silly; but, hey, if it helped the girl feel better about herself... then great," Laurie concluded. She smiled at her brother.

Keith pulled the car to the curb and turned to look at Laurie. "That was a very sweet thing to do for Donna and for me. Thanks."

Laurie looked at Keith. "I owed it to ya, brother. I've been a brat lately and I wasn't fair to you. You were right. I do know you better and shouldn't have said all those mean things to you. Can you forgive me?"

Keith laughed. "I think we both have apologized enough the last few days. It's cool. I overreacted too. I know what ya think about me. You love me even though I torment ya." He gave her a huge grin and a twinkly wink.

Once again, Keith pulled the mustang back into his lane and headed for school. "Laurie there is one thing though. I got up early to get to school and with all these unexpected stops and the blah, blah, blah, talking we are now going to be late so could you get the lead out? I mean do we have to be late everywhere? Can't you get your act together? Does everything have to be a big production all about you?"

Keith gave her one last look and threw his head back in hysterical laughter. Laurie joined in. Yes, things were all back to normal. Keith and Laurie were teasing on their way to school and all was forgiven.

Keith shook his head in relief. It had been a crazy, exhilarating, and unbelievable week and in the words of Shirley Partridge he 'wouldn't have missed it for the world'.


End file.
